Stepping Stones
by Dreamer852
Summary: Meet a girl bound to her wheelchair for possibly the rest of her life. This fact does not ruin any of her happiness, because shes got people around her that support her. So what happens when she moves to Rikkai with no idea who anyone is? Who knows? Will there be a chance at love? (VOTING IS NOW CLOSED) [Story will be in HIATUS until further notice]
1. The First Step

**Hey! First time using FanFiction so I'd really appreciate your support! Thanks!**

**I'm really sorry if any of you have similar chapter or stories written, but I promise I haven't copied them!**

**I'll try not to make anyone too OOC, since people probably don't like that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT, although I wish I did! (Who am I kidding? I can't play tennis to save my life anyway mwahahah)**

Chapter One:

xxx

A girl looking to be the age of around twelve sat in a wheelchair. Her hair looked almost black, but the sun gave it an effective glow of emerald. It was long and silky, battling with the wind. Her skin was fair and slightly on the pale side but she seemed like the kind to tan rather than burn. Her eyes flashed a dark golden from far away, but if you were closer up, you could see the olive specks that were sprinkled her irises. The young girl was none other than an Echizen, Echizen Ruka. (The name Ruka means bright blue flower)

Most strangers would take one look at her and shake their heads in pity, mumbling something along the lines of 'beauty comes with a price.' Ruka, being one with sharp ears, would hear this. But of course she would also ignore it.

Echizen Ruka was not one to dwell on things. She didn't care about here looks, her popularity. But she did care for her family and friends. She was always bubbly, like nothing could put her down. Ruka didn't complain, and she rarely yelled or was mad. It was even rarer to find a sad, broken-down, crying Ruka. Her smile was always sincere and she knew when to be the serious Ruka, or the fun Ruka.

Her clothing style was merely what she thought to be 'chucking a few random clothes on', but anyone could see that, whatever she did, it worked well. Although the clothes didn't show off her body, you could tell she had a nice figure. While she just wore large t-shirts, a random outer layer, few accessories, baggy pants and combat boots, other girls would wear short skirts, tank tops and heels after spending hours just to pick that outfit.

Although this girl is stuck in a wheelchair, she wasn't afraid of much, not snakes, spiders or sharks. You could say she is fearless, but there is only one thing she's absolutely terrified of; her own dreams. Secretly, she's grateful that she at her weakest when no one could see her. She'd rather reflect a strong attitude instead of showing weakness, she didn't want to trouble anyone, but she had to accept the fact that her family wouldn't let her go through life alone, and she definitely appreciated it.

But last of all, this girl was the younger twin of Echizen Ryoma.

xxx

Rinko and Nanjiro smiled at each other tiredly, the looked back at the now peacefully sleeping girl in the corner of the room from the doorway. Ruka didn't always have dreams, but when she did, the two had to go and comfort her. They recently figured out that the dreams were getting worse and they were running out of ideas on what to do.

Ruka went on her weekly trip to the psychiatrist, but it was starting to become… not enough. So now, they were at a loss for their baby girl.

The couple headed back down the hallway toward their own room, checking in at Ryoma's room, only to see him also peacefully asleep, if not snoring slightly, and their pet cat Karupin curled up beside him.

xxx

The next morning, Ryoma and his parents were sitting at the breakfast table, discussing some things related to school. Well, more like Rinko and Ryoma were. Nanjiro was just reading his 'newspaper'. Ruka then decided to come out of her room, wheeling herself slowly toward the kitchen. "Kaa-san, you sure I won't ruin any of the floors if I go a bit faster?" Ruka's voice comes through the door.

"Ah, yes its fine, I told you already didn't I?" Rinko asks and Ruka just shakes her head, now pulling up to the dining table and grabbing the knife and fork next to her plate.

She giggled, "Isn't it funny we're eating a traditional American breakfast when we're in Japan? Oh, and good morning, kaa-san, oyaji and Ryo-nii."

Rinko smiled and said, "Well, you know I like American food." Whereas Ryoma just mumbled, "Ugh I hate American food…"

After digging into her breakfast, Ruka turned to the rest of her family and asked, "So, how's this school thing going to work?"

Ryoma, who was drinking his milk, started choking and Ruka was quick to start patting him on his back. She laughed, "I guess I hit a sore spot, eh?"

Rinko nodded slightly, "Well, Ryoma and Nanji are sort of against it, but I want you to attend Rikkai Dai Fuzoku while Ryoma goes to Seigaku, since Nanji's old coach works there, and it's his old school."

"Huh? Sure, I don't mind. I've heard some things about the school and they sound ok. But why Rikkai Dai? Wouldn't I have to catch the train to get there?"

"Yes, well, Rikkai is the only place that has ramps built in, and it would be convenient for you-" "But the train isn't?" Ryoma cut in.

"Calm down, 'chibi. I know you and Ru are always together, but to be honest, even though I am against it, I think it's also for the best." Nanjiro walked up and placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. "Ne, why don't you come play a match with me, I think we should let the girls talk privately."

Ryoma agreed and went into his room to change and grab his racket, before heading outside to meet Nanjiro out on the courts.

"So," Rinko continued, "The place I'm working at is situated in the Kanagawa Region, meaning I can drive you there in the mornings, and I've sorted some things out with the school so that you'll either stay at the library until I text you and you can come out so I can pick you up, or, you can go to a friend's house and just text me the address."

"Ah, I see. Well, ok, I'll go!" Ruka chirped, "But, what did you mean by 'sorted' and 'school'?"

"Erm, well, I was hoping you'd say yes, so I... sort of planned ahead."

"Oh?"

"I've already got your uniform, yes, you have to wear a skirt, and you know that entrance exam I gave you last time when I said it was for Seigaku? Well, it was actually Rikkai Dai's. Anyway, you passed the test really well, and they called to ask if it was ok to put you in a few classes with the second or third years." Rinko spilled the beans.

"Well, I guess wearing a skirt could be a nice change and really? Which subjects?" Ruka didn't complain.

"Well, they want you in the third years for Chemistry and English. But also with the second years for Maths." Rinko ticked off the subjects with her fingers, proud of her daughter for being able to achieve such high standards in some of the most difficult subjects.

Ruka, unable to bounce in her wheelchair, for her legs were out of action, clapped her hands instead. **"Omigosh, I'll take the offer! Mum, they want me in third years Chemistry! I can't wait!" **Caught up in her excitement, Ruka had a habit of speaking English.

Rinko laughed at the state of her daughter, "Well, there is still a week left until school starts. So calm down a little, anyone who didn't know you would think you've had too much sugar for breakfast!"

Ruka laughed along with her mother, as Nanjiro and Ryoma came back inside from their game. Ryoma, looking defeated. That's when Ruka remembered something.

"Ah, Ryo-nii, I just remembered that I wanted to ask if I could come with you today to that under 16's tournament."

A light sparked in Ryoma's eyes as he nodded and gestured at the door, "We need to go now, if we don't want to late."

Ruka nodded and started wheeling myself toward him, "I've put some money in my pocket when I changed this morning. So I'll pay for the tickets today, ne?"

"Oi, Nanji, maybe you should go out and help them down the temple stairs as well." Rinko suggested. Nanjiro nodded and stood up to head out of the door after the twins.

xxx

"Heh, you guys don't even know the grips?" a high school boy stood on the train, boasting to his two companions.

Ryoma sat near them with Ruka facing him in a diagonal direction in her wheelchair. The siblings looked at each other pointedly before turning away from each other. Ruka may be disabled, but she isn't deaf, so she could hear the whole conversation of whoever was behind her. And being the daughter and sister and people who excelled in tennis could only mean she knew plenty herself. Heck, she was even worthy of becoming a professional coach if she wanted to. But, nah, she'd rather stick her nose into books about chemistry and whatnot. But, also, not to mention the fact that she once used to play herself.

"You use the Western grip for top-spins," the high schooler continued, "Just hold the racket like you're going to shake hands with someone."

The high school started swing the racket, and with Ruka's sensitive hearing, she heard the faintest of yelps as the man kept repetitively swinging that damned racket of his.

"Ne, you're really loud." Ryoma said as Ruka turned back to face her brother.

Suddenly, the train went over a bump and Ryoma was quick to use his reflexes to steady me from falling. "You ok?" he mutters, "Yeah, I'm alright." Ruka whispers just loud enough for him to hear.

During the time that the train had shaken, the high schooler had dropped his racket. As he bent down the pick it up, he made a snide remark about how a grade schooler had told him off, although it pay the two siblings no mind, Ryoma decided to play around with the cocky 16 year old for the moment. (Even though Ryoma is quite cocky himself)

"Bingo. That's the right way to hold the Western grip, like you're picking it up off the ground." Ryoma said, "The one where you hold it like a hand shake is called the Eastern grip, don't worry, though, many people get it mixed up."

"Hah, and you think you know better than me? You and your puny little girlfriend? She can't even walk!" the high schooler gestured lazily to the wheelchair, chuckling at his own 'joke'.

The comment made Ryoma's eyes narrow. The Echizen's rarely got mad, and if they did, it was to protect their family, even if the victim didn't care.

Ryoma clenched his fists, ready to fight, but was stopped by Ruka tugging on his sleeve. "Oi, nii-san, this is our stop."

"Heh, so that's your sister? That even worse! Who hangs around with their siblings?" the high schooler made another rude comment, but it was left unheard when he only saw the retreating backs of the two Echizen siblings.

"Why you!" he started, but was stopped by one of his friends, "Oi, you totally just got dissed by those grade schoolers. We better get off, this is our stop too."

Not many noticed the small pitter patter of feet the hurriedly followed the three high schoolers off the train.

xxx

"Excuse me?" Ruka asked a girl around her age with long pigtails in her hair, "Do you possibly know how to get to the Kakinokizaka Tennis Gardens."

"Eh?" the girl said, looking down to face Ruka, "whaa, you're really pretty!" she exclaimed, then covering her mouth in surprise.

Ruka laughed, "Thank you, but, um, the tennis garden?"

"Oh, right!" she looked up, "Ah! You're the ones from the train too!" she said, recognising Ryoma.

"I'm going there too, by the way. Are you going to play today? It's my first time I'm going to watch tennis. And-"

"So, the tennis gardens?" Ryoma brought the conversation back to topic.

"Ah! Sorry!" The girl gave a small bow, "umm, use the south exit, and then go straight."

"So go through the south exit and head straight?" Ryoma asked, checking, since there wasn't any time to get lost, or he would definitely be late. The girl nodded and the Echizen's headed off.

Ruka distinctly heard the girl say Ryoma's name, but she smiled and kept it to her herself as Ryoma pushed her along in her wheelchair.

They headed out of the south gate and straight, there were heaps of people, but no sound of tennis balls. Ruka looked around for a street sign, it took a while through the crowd of people, but she finally found one. She squinted her eyes, reading it slowly, as people kept getting in her line of vision. When she finally made out what it said, her eyes widened and she quickly checked the time.

"Ah, Ryo-nii!" she turn slightly to face him, "we're going to wrong way, this way is towards to shops, the opposite direction is the gardens."

Ryoma's eyes widened as he realized what was happening, "Damn, that girl told us the wrong directions." He quickly swerved the wheelchair back the way they came from and hurriedly made their way back to the station.

"Ryo-nii, you go ahead by yourself, I'll catch up later, that way you won't be late." Ruka offered, worried that she was slowing her brother down.

"Ru, I can't leave you here alone. What if you get hurt?" Ryoma says, barely out of breath.

"Nii-san, I'm serious, I want you to make it to your matches. I'll be fine on my own. I promise. I'll call you if anything happens." Ruka could tell her brother was on the verge of giving in. "Besides, I really want to watch you play; I haven't seen a match in a while."

Ryoma sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine." He slows the wheelchair down to a halt, "call me when you get there." He adds, before running off. She nods at his retreating form and starts slowly pushing herself through the crowd, ignoring the usual pitying stares and giving happy smiles to the people passing by.

Ruka stopped in front of a small candy store and eyed the big bag of gummy bears on display. She pondered for a moment, wondering whether it was worth the effort and money or not. After a minute or two, she decided yes.

The door gave a delicate ring as she entered through the (thankfully) large door. The lady working in the store looked up, but saw no one and looked back down at her magazine.

"Ano, excuse me miss?" Ruka's voice reached the lady's ears. Her voice wasn't childish, but rather, had a melodic ring to it, along with, what you could call a sense of maturity. Because the woman hadn't been expecting anyone in the store, she gave a small jump and love around to see a pretty young girl sitting in a wheelchair. She immediately felt sorry, but tried not to show it. At least the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Yes dear, did you need help reaching something?" The lady jumped to the assumption that the poor girl couldn't reach something on the shelves.

"Ah, no, but thank you for the offer. I was wondering how much the big bag of gummy bears on display cost." Ruka replied. The lady felt bad again for jumping to assumptions, then remembered she still had a customer, and that it really wasn't the time to be mourning over it, since the girl seemed to be in a rush.

"Ah, that was just put up this morning, it's for free, but," as the lady said this, she saw the girl's eyes sparkle in delight, "you have to guess how many are inside." She finished, not really wanting to let the girl down. To her surprise, the smile didn't waver. In fact, the girl just asked, "may I take a look at the bag?"

"S-sure." The lady replied, quite taken aback. She walked over to the display window and carefully took out the big bag of gummy bears. She walked back to the counter and started saying, "Now I'm not sure if you'll get it right, but I'll get you 5 guesses." But she was cut off by the customer's first guess, "Two hundred, and thirty-eight." She said slowly.

The sales lady smiled at her horrible guess, "Sorry dear, that's the incorrect answer." "Miss, if I get the answer right, I'd also like to buy this, and a can of grape ponta." Ruka placed a packet of peach flavoured gum on the counter and pointed to the drinks fridge. The woman nodded, "Sure darling, I'll grab the drink for you in a sec, what's you second guess? You only have four to go." She warned.

"Two hundred and sixty-seven."

xxx

Ruka slowly wheeled herself out of the candy store, the shopkeeper helping her by holding the door open.

She chuckled to herself as she felt like she just won the lottery and recalled how the woman has spluttered spit at her face when she guessed right, in fact, Ruka had known the answer all along. In her time spent pondering; she had also subconsciously counted the number of gummy bears in the bag. All four hundred and ninety-five of the delicious gummy bears were now hers. No one and I mean no one, messes with Ruka when it comes to gummy bears. (Yes, it just happens to be the sum of the first two guesses.)

She pocketed her pack of gum and left the gummy bears sitting on her lap while she sipped on her can of ponta. In fact, Ruka was quite enjoying her drink when Ryoma came running up to her. "Ru, where were you? I called you four times! You're lucky I didn't call Oyaji." Ruka smiled sheepishly, "Oops, I guess I forgot, these gummy bears distracted me." She pointed at the 'offending' object.

Ryoma sighed, "What's so good about gummy bears? Anyway, we should head home."

"You were late for the tournament, weren't you?" Ruka asked. Ryoma nodded in reply.

"Five minutes." He said, "Ah… So close!" Ruka said, "but I guess there is always next time."

**Yayyy chapter one is done! So many words… **

**Anyway, hope you like it so far, I hope the characters so far aren't too OOC either, PM me if you think they sorta are.**

**Fave, review and follow please!**

**And since we all know about the whole match thing with Sasabe, I just decided to show Ruka's side of the story. Yays! Wish me the best of luck with the rest of the story.**

**THANKYOUU**


	2. Step Two

**I'm really sorry if any of you have similar chapter or stories written, but I promise I haven't copied them!**

**I'll try not to make anyone too OOC, since people probably don't like that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT and there certainly won't be any crack involved.**

Chapter 2:

xxx

Rikkai Dai Fuzoku

Ruka and Rinko had left the house early in order to reach Rikkai on time for the opening ceremony. During the whole time, Rinko kept consulting her daughter and telling her what any mother would say to their child on their first day of school. Fortunately, Ruka was too excited to care whether or not she'd make friends et cetera, et cetera.

When Rinko finally pulled up to the front gates, she quickly hopped out of the car to grab the wheelchair and place Ruka in it. "Now remember, don't worry too much about anything else, just have fun." She says.

"Of course I will kaa-san. I'm not the one worrying, you are! Just focus on your work, mum." Ruka laughed at how flustered her mum was.

She waved good bye to her mother as she drove off and turned back to face the gates of the school. "It's so big!" she couldn't help but murmur.

She slowly wheeled herself into the school grounds, following the trail of students around her. A few sophomores and seniors were handing out flyers for clubs to the freshman, but seemed to purposely avoid her as she came past. Although this happened, she payed them no mind and just smiled.

She remembered that she was asked to go to the office before the entrance ceremony to collect a few things including her timetable, so she started to make her way over there when, "WATCH OUT!"

Ruka looked around for the source of warning, but realized it was coming for up above when she saw a slight shadow growing larger on the ground. She didn't dare to look up in case she ended up with a bruise or something on her face. Oyaji wouldn't be too happy about that.

The impact itself didn't hurt, but she could hear the splat as it went everywhere, her hair, down her neck and into her shirt, and all over the wheelchair. She didn't mind that her clothes or hair were now covered in red goo, but she was worried for her wheelchair, as it would be hard to clean and would remain sticky for a while. Not to mention it was quite expensive and her parents had cashed out a bit to buy it.

She looked around to see who had thrown it, but obviously the prankster had already run away, laughing probably. Many students had seen what had happened, and looked away awkwardly, as if either not sure what to do, or not wanting to ruin their reputation by helping the disabled girl, or just, simply, not wanting to get goo all over themselves.

Ruka's smile did not falter and she kept her head down. She just wheeled herself around and asked the nearest person where the nurse's office was. When the second year student had finally recovered from his shock, he gave her directions in hopes he really wouldn't have to wheel her there himself. Lucky for him, she just wheeled away after he told her how to get there.

Ruka wasn't annoyed, just a tad put off from the unpleasant feeling of the goo slowly rolling down her back as she made her way to the nurse's office. On her way there, she passed the tennis courts and could see the club members already training, despite it being the first day. She would have liked to stop and watch, but at a time like this, cleaning herself up was more important. Ah, well, she would just have to get her time table later, wouldn't she?

xxx

Going to clean herself up had made her late. In fact, she had missed the opening ceremony and home room, so she'd also missed the chance to possibly make a few friends. Although she highly doubted that probability.

So now, here she was, standing, (or rather, sitting) in front of the classroom door that leaded to the third year's English class she had been placed into. She took a deep breath and made to knock on the door, when it suddenly opened and the teachers head popped out.

"Ah, you must be that lucky freshman who came to do senior level English," the man continued the next part in English,** "My name is Mr Konori, everyone just calls me 'sensei'... Just introduce yourself in English to see how much they can understand." **He stood back and opened the door wider to let me in, then closed the door behind him after I was through. Not many people seemed to notice me but the teacher walked back up to the middle of the classroom (where his podium thing was sitting.) and gestured for me to follow him.

All the students stopped their conversations to turn and get a good look of Ruka; many of the girls looked at her up and down, criticizing her. A few of the guys let out low whistles, paying no mind that she was in a wheelchair. This earned a few glares from the girls. One guy who wore glasses and sported freckles, held his nose, trying to stop a nose bleed.

"**Class," **the teacher started, **"we have a new student today. **She is from the freshman year level, but her standards exceed her year. Please welcome her nicely into the class."He reverted back into Japanese for the last part, in case some people didn't understand.

A murmur went throughout the room.

"**Ah, my name is Ruka Echizen; I will be joining your class for English. It's nice to meet you all." **Ruka bowed as best as she could in her wheelchair, but it also didn't help the fact that the nurse's had given her a slightly larger uniform so she didn't have to wear the dirty ones, making the collar of her shirt lower a little.

"**Good job,"** the teacher said, **"everyone understand that?"** The whole class nodded in response. **"Alright, any questions for Ruka?" **He pointed to an innocent looking girl with her hand up.

"Do you have any pets?"

"Ah, yes, I have a cat named Karupin."

A boy with bright red hair put his hand up and asked, "Do you like sweets?"

"Well, unless you don't count the 2.5kg bag of gummy bears I have at home, the stash of pocky and the peach flavoured gum in my pocket, then, actually, no. I'm more of a savoury lover. Go potato chips!" Ruka fist pumped the air, causing a few people to laugh and a few girls talking about how much they think Ruka weighed, "Probably as much as an elephant." Giggles echoed the room.

Next was a boy with dark hair. "Have you been to other countries?"

"Yes," Ruka said, "I've been to Spain and Australia. I used to live in America as well."

Gasps were heard around the room, and Ruka distinctly heard a comment of, "She's been to so many places, yet she's in a wheelchair?"

A boy with silver hair, looking much like a sea urchin spoke up, a slight smirk on his face, "So, why _are_ you in a wheelchair?" The whole class became silent and the teacher cleared his throat.

"Well, I think that's enough questions for now." he says, "Let's start class, shall we?"

"You can sit next to the silver haired boy, it the only spare seat we've got. Niou, can you please move the chair so Ruka can park her own there?"

The silver haired boy stood up and moved the chair as Ruka slowly wheeled herself down the aisle. "Puri." Was all he said as Ruka took out her books.

Unfortunately, her pencil case was unzipped and everything tumbled out on to the floor as she took it out of her bag. Being in a wheelchair, she couldn't bend down to pick it up like a normal person would. Luckily, Niou had noticed and took pity on her, so he bent down and picked up what had been dropped, then handing them back to her.

"Thank you… Niou-senpai. Was it?" She asked, as if not sure if it was right or not. He gave a small nod before turning his attention back to the window, it was so much more fascinating than English. It was too much effort anyway. As he turned away, Niou noticed a bit of red goo stuck to Ruka's hair that probably hadn't been cleaned off properly. Whoops. Guilt trip much?

"Marui Bunta, could you please stand up and translate the following paragraph into English?" The teacher caught the red head spacing out.

"Ummm," Marui stood from his seat, racking his brain for the English words to say what was written on the board, "Ah… **A young boy is very sick, but he is better after going to the d-doctors? The boy is little weak because he has sick, but now he can play sports. The boy's dad is a e… e… electrician? and his mum stays at home to clean and cook. The boy has a pet dog and he loves his family very much."**

The students in the class looked at him wide eyed, surprised he could even translate that much. The teacher clapped and said "Well done, but you weren't paying attention, so you missed out on correcting the 'a' to an 'an', and you missed out on a few past tense things like I have been explaining all lesson. Ruka, could you please correct his mistakes?"

"**A young boy was very sick, but he got better after going to the doctors. The boy was a little weak because he had a sickness, but now he can play sports. The boy's dad is an electrician, and his mum stays at home to clean and cook. The boy has a pet dog, and he loves his family very much."** Ruka translated the paragraph pretty much word for word without pausing, let alone look at the board. It was fluent and well spoken, with the right accent.

Everyone just sat there in shock, even the teacher. The bell went and everyone quickly packed up their things to leave. The red headed boy went up to Ruka, earning a few unnerving glares from his fan girls.

"Yo, I'm Marui Bunta. You're really good at English you know." Marui stuck his has out for Ruka to shake, which she politely took.

"Ah, Marui-senpai, nice to meet you. Ummm thanks?" Ruka chuckled slightly at how straight forward the boy was.

"No problem, I guess I'll see ya around, since I have gym now and, well," he looked at her legs, "you probably don't…"

Ruka laughed, "Yeah, you won't be seeing me around the gym this year I'm afraid. Bye, it was nice talking to you." She waved as the red head headed off with the rats-tail guy.

Sighing, she looked at her time table and her mood lightened slightly. "Just Home Ec., break and Music. Then I've got Chemistry next!" She whispered to herself excitedly.

Ruka quickly gathered her things and left the room so she wouldn't be late.

xxx

Home Economics had passed quite uneventfully, minus the fact that she had saved a girl from setting her hair on fire, which the girl was very grateful for.

They hadn't cooked anything interesting, just a basic stir fry. It was something simple enough for any first year to cook. It was the first day of school after all.

Ruka was at the taps refreshing herself in between the short 15 minute break they had between second and third period, before heading to the music room… somewhere…

After turning into a large but empty corridor, Ruka heard a collection off voices singing quite off key and realised it was the music room she might possibly have been looking for, for the last half an hour.

Subtly knocking on the door a teacher stuck her head out. "Sorry I'm late; the school is so big that I somehow got lost…" Ruka tried to explain. "It's fine, just come in and join us, you'll know the song." The teacher beckoned her to come in before walking off, slightly 'jiggling' to the music. Ugh. Teachers that try too hard.

Most of the students just gave her a look as she came into the room, but went back to singing – trying to show off possibly. Just as the teacher had said, Ruka did know the song once she had heard it. It was a classic after all. She didn't join in though, unfortunately, she was not gifted with a musical talent (or so she thinks). Although she'd never sung before, she knew she was horrible at playing the guitar, piano or even just the cymbals or maracas. (Is that how you say it? I think it is…)

Ruka, hoping not to get called on, just sat there, clapping her hands along with the beat. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side that day and the teacher noticed and silenced everyone, all the while turning off the music blasting from the CD player.

"Ruka, dear, since you won't join in as a group, perhaps you'd like a solo?" The teacher slyly suggested. The teacher didn't really like Ruka. In her point of view, Ruka was probably just a smart ass who thought she was too good for everything, that's why she was put into the upperclassmen's courses.

Ruka violently shook her head, hoping to avoid unwanted attention. "Ah, it's ok, I'll sing with the group." "No, I think it's a good idea, someone as sweet looking as you should have a good voice." A boy – not helping – chipped in.

"D-demo… I've never sung before." Ruka tried her best to wiggle out of the currently forming situation. "Well, now is a great time to start!" The teacher forced her to sing in front of everyone by pushing her wheelchair to the front of the room and restarting the music.

The sweet notes of a piano started playing, and the lyrics started, leaving Ruka just sitting there, not sure whether she should really sing or not.

_**Imagine there's no heaven.**_

Ruka still sat there, not sure what to do, then, slowly, but painfully quietly she started to sing.

_**It's easy if you try,  
No hell below us,  
Above us only sky,  
Imagine all the people,  
Living for tod-**_

"Stop, stop!" The teacher reached over to stop the music, causing Ruka to look up and cut short too. "You aren't loud enough, we can't hear you!" the teacher continued, then restarted the music for a second time.

This time, Ruka didn't miss a beat and sang as loud as possible, she could be made fun of later for her singing, but that didn't mean others weren't bad either.

_**IMAGINE THERE'S NO HEAVEN,  
IT'S EASY IF YOU TRY,  
NO HELL BELOW US,  
ABOVE US ONLY SKY,  
IMAGINE ALL THE PEOPLE,  
LIVING FOR TODAY.**_

Ruka stopped and looked at the teacher expectantly. The teacher nodded and turned off the music. "Not bad," she commented, "we can work on that later."

xxx

Ruka quickly left the room in hopes of not getting lost finding her way to the chemistry lab. It seems luck was on her side for just this moment since the first left she took happened to be the corridor where all the science classes were held. Ruka quickly slipped in in hopes of not having to introduce herself for a third time that day, since she would probably have to in math anyway.

She quickly spotted an empty bench and wheeled herself towards it, but not before someone else had slipped into the seat beside her. "Ah, looks like we'll be lab partners starting today. Probability you are good at Chemistry is 86% and it is 97.3% you're a freshman. Am I right?" A boy with brown hair and closed eyes looked at Ruka.

She slowly nodded, "Chemistry is my favourite subject, and yes, I am a freshman. Echizen Ruka." She introduced herself, only to see that the brunette was not really paying attention, but scribbling in a small notebook, mumbling to himself.

The teacher came in and rapped on his desk, signalling the start of class. "Starting from today, a freshman shall be studying with us, please welcome her nicely." The teacher waved a hand in her general direction and turned to start writing on the board. "Copy these notes down. In your own words!" the teacher instructed, still facing the board.

_Atomic Theory_

_There are about 9 groups of elements and a group of what you could call 'outcasts'_

_The first group are called alkali metals, the second alkaline earth metals…._

"Echizen-san… Echi-" "Eh? Gomen, gomen, senpai. I spaced out there." Ruka realized she still didn't know the brunette's name. "Well, the teacher is calling you." "Eh? Hai, sensei?" Ruka looked up to the front of the room, where the teacher had disappeared and was now standing next to her, looking over her shoulder and reading her notes.

Small laughter went around the room, "See, told you she was dumb, maybe her parents paid the school for her to move up into this class." Another snigger could be heard.

The teacher by now had finished reading her own version of the notes written on the board and grunted approvingly. "Well then, Wakamo-san, care to tell me what you've written?" "Eh? Ah well sensei, you see, I don't have a pencil." The student who had made to rude comment tried to make up an excuse. "Borrow one from you lab partner, because this is how your notes should be written. May I borrow this?" the teacher asked in a quieter voice. Ruka nodded as her notebook was taken from her, and her own notes were copied onto the board next to the teachers.

As her notebook was handed back to her, she heard frantic scribbling coming from her lab partner and saw him writing in his notebook again. Not wanting to invade his privacy, she let it go as extra notes for the subject, since his own were already sitting atop the desk, open for anyone to see.

They boy next to Ruka closed his notebook as the bell went, surprising her. She quickly gathered her things, only to find that her mysterious lab partner had already left the room, along with most of the other students.

She sighed and went out of the class, through the corridor and out into the afternoon sunshine. _'Well, this shall be an… interesting lunch?'_ she thought, taking out her bento. Little did she know about the conversations being held across the campus.


	3. Step Three

**IMPORTANT! **

**PLEASE READ: AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, I WOULD APPRETIATE IF YOU COULD PM ME AND VOTE FOR WHOEVER MY OC IS TO 'FALL IN LOVE' WITH. PLEASE ONLY VOTE ONCE PER CHAPTER UNTIL VOTING ENDS. IT CAN BE WITH ANY RIKKAI REGULAR AND IF YOU WANT, MAYBE A REGULAR OUTSIDE OF RIKKAI. THANKYOUUUU. (I'll post a message for when voting ends in a future chapter. And, I'm not going to tell anyone who it is, so vote to see how it goes, surprise, surprise!)**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies **

**Thanks for all your support and reviews so far!**

* * *

*Thud*

"Ah, gomenasai!" Ruka didn't dare look up. Her luck had been bad enough today, and she clearly didn't want an enemy on her first day of school. "Ah, no sorry, it's my fault. I should look where I'm going. Are you hurt anywhere?" a deep, but kind voice spoke.

Ruka took a peek at the person she had bumped into and saw a boy – older than her, with dark skin and a dark, shiny head. He was bald no doubt, but he seemed nice. "No, I'm fine, it's not like I've fallen out of my wheelchair or anything." Ruka explained.

"That's a relief, I'm sorry, but I've got to go, I'm in a rush." Ruka felt the boy softly pat her head. "I see, no need to apologise, we're not really acquainted or anything. Speaking of which, may I know you name… senpai?"

"Ah! I'm Jackal Kuwahara, senior year student. And you?" he bowed politely, "Echizen Ruka, freshman. I guess I'll see you around." She bowed back as Jackal quickly checked his watch. "See you, I'm sorry, but I don't want to be running laps when I can be training later. Ja ne Echizen-chan!" he replied, waving as he jogged away.

"Run laps…?" Ruka wondered out loud, "Must be part of the track team. How lucky."

xxx

Marui Bunta grabbed the wrist of Yagyuu Hiroshi and checked the time once more. "Mou," he said, "Jackal still isn't here, and he said he was bringing me cak—" his complaint was cut off by the loud clang of the rooftop door.

The rooftop was the Rikkai regular's usual hangout spot. Since 'Mura-buchou liked to tend to the pots and plants up there, they tended just to stick around and eat their lunch during that time, seeing as it really was the only time they could do such activities.

"Sorry I'm late!" a slightly puffed out Jackal entered onto the rooftop. "You brought the cake… right?" not even a greeting came out of Marui's mouth as it started watering, thinking of all the fluffiness that was about to fill his mouth. Jackal nodded and handed him a small white box.

Giving a toothy grin, Marui dug in when, "Ne, senpai," Kirihara Akaya started to speak, "No Akaya, you are not getting any cake!" Marui stated. "Ah, but senpai, I've been hearing stories."

"Saa stories? About what?" Yukimura looked up from watering the plants. "Apparently Marui got owned in English by a freshman girl." Kirihara blinked innocently. "TARUNDORU!" Sanada snapped, "Is this true?" Marui nodded cautiously, chewing slowly on his cake.

"Ah, does this freshman girl happen to go by the name of Echizen Ruka?" Jackal, Marui's doubles partner asked. "Eh? How do you know her?" Marui asked, making everyone turn to Jackal expectantly.

"Well, I bumped into her before, that's why I was late when I came." "It is also 99.6% that she was victim to your red goo this morning, Niou. Unless she just happened to be in the 00.4% that just got splattered with it. Am I right?" Yanagi now turned to face our resident prankster. "Piyo?" Niou said, scratching the tip of his nose. "How did you know?" "I'm her partner for Chemistry. I would be blind not to notice that she still had goo in her hair." Yanagi stated, as if it were an obvious fact.

"Niou, 50 laps at training." Sanada spoke. "Aw man." Niou complained, taking out an onigiri to eat. "Don't make me raise it to 70."Sanada said, stoic as ever. "I'm good thanks…" Niou said, biting into his lunch.

"You should say sorry." Yagyuu pushed up his glasses, his gentlemanly skills kicking in. "I will, I will." Niou defended. "Don't leave it until it's too late." "Aw, come on! It hasn't even been a day since I met her, let alone even talk to her! Hey! Now that I think about it, isn't it such a pain to be in a wheelchair?" Niou continued to babble as others just 'listened' to him.

Sanada rubbed his temples, feeling a slight headache coming on from his noisy team mates. He stood up and left the roof top, only saying, "I'll be back."

xxx

Sanada Genichiro wandered around Rikkai Dai, hoping to find a quiet spot. He felt like he was being watched and turned around once more, only to find no one there. 'I guess this headache is worse than I expected.' He thought, rubbing his temples once more.

Unexpectedly, he found himself in the boy's tennis team clubroom, reaching for his racket and taking a few spare tennis balls. He sighed and straightened up, still clutching onto his belongings. 'I guess a few hits alone won't hurt too much.' He thinks while walking out the door and turning the corner into a more secluded area with a nice, sturdy wall to be his 'rally partner.'

*Pok* *pok* *pok*

Ruka watches as the boy with black hair and a frowning face makes the poor wall his victim of stress release. She takes a final bite and carefully closes the lid to her bento box and places it back in her bag.

The tennis boy had yet still to realise she was sitting there, watching him. He seemed stoic and had the face of an adult, but you could tell, he was still a middle schooler. 'He's pretty good.' She thinks, wondering if he could match Ryoma's level. 'It's quite possible, he could even be better… but.' "Ano..? S-senpai?" Ruka tried to say, but her words came out croaky and dry.

The boy twitched and turned to look the other way. Ruka gave a light cough and the boy swivelled around to face her. His face immediately hardened as he asked, "What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" "Ah, no, actually, I was here first…" Ruka explained, "You know, you should really turn that frown, upside down. It's not good for a boy of your age to be so stressed!" Ruka smiled at him as his face twitched, but she could distinctly see that it had softened the slightest bit.

"Tarundoru. Why do you care?" he stood to his full height, towering over her. "N-never mind. Anyway, next time you want to add more top spin to a cross-shot, you should lower your racket a little more. Maybe about 1 or 2cm? Believe it or not, it actually puts more speed into the shot. If you want more power, spread your legs a little wider and push forward more too."

Sanada could not believe it. A measly little girl, looking like a freshman at that, was giving HIM, the emperor of Rikkai Dai, tips on tennis? "Why do you care? What do you even know about tennis anyway?" Sanada retorted, pushing down the urge to slap the little girl for trying to, in his point of view, embarrass him.

There was no way he would be humiliated, whether there were people around or not. "Don't worry, pretend I never said anything." Sanada's attention snapped back to the smiling girl. It was now, he realised, that she was sitting in a wheelchair. "Well, senpai," she continued, "it was nice meeting you. I'm Echizen Ruka, see you around." She gave a small wave before giving a push to her wheels, and turning the corner.

Sanada made no move to go after the girl, nor did he feel sorry for her. "I guess I should be heading back." He mumbled, heading back to the club room to pack his things away neatly, before making his way to the rooftop again.

"Saa, did you enjoy your walk?" everyone shuddered at the smile Yukimura gave. "It was fine." Came the reply.

xxx

"So, can anyone tell me what 'p' is if 4p+ (21 – 6) = 7p – (3+9)?" The teacher wrote the equation up on the board and looked around the class room to see no one had put their hand up. "Kirihara-san? Would you like to tell us the answer?"

Kirihara groaned as he was picked. Again. Maths was not his thing, and he absolutely had no idea what the answer was. He felt a light tap on his shoulder from behind and a small note drifted onto his table.

Curious he opened it and pretended to solve the question in his note book. His eyes widened a little when he saw the note was filled with neat numbers, placed into easy to read lines, all leading up to the answer. He silently thanked Kami and whoever had passed him the note as he stood up and walked toward the front of the room.

He picked up the chalk, and in his messy writing, started copying off the note he was given onto the board. (A/N: random maths stuff you may not understand is about to be written… so yeah. P.s this is just based off what I know as an 8th grader. I suck at maths, so I picked something easy.)

_4p+ (21 – 6) = 7p – (3 + 9)  
4p + 15 =7p – 12  
7p – 4p = 15 + 12  
3p = 27  
27/3 = 9  
p = 9_

_CHECK: 4 x 9 + (21 – 6) = 7 x 9 – (3 + 9)  
4 x 9 + 15 = 7 x 9 – 12  
36 + 15 = 63 – 12  
51 = 51  
p = 9_

The teacher eyebrows shot up in surprise. Could it be that THE Kirihara Akaya had been listening in his maths class for once? "Ne, sensei?" a voice cut through his thoughts, "This is right, right? Can I go back to my seat now?" "Err, hai." The teacher nodded as Kirihara made his way back to his seat.

At this moment, he took a chance to see his class mate who had tapped him from behind, not to mention he/she was probably the person who had conveniently given him the answer.

He was quite surprised when he saw a petite girl sitting in a wheelchair, her long dark hair curtaining her face. The girl was solving math problems in her note book at a fast pace and Kirihara wondered why he'd never seen her before. He decided to still be thankful and quietly whispered thanks as he slipped into his chair. Being the great tennis play he is, he could hear the faintest of whispers, and "You're welcome." Was exactly what he heard.

The maths lesson went on and Kirihara found himself getting notes every now and then on how to solve the problem whenever he was stuck. Whoever this girl was, she had great instincts.

Ruka had noticed every time the boy in front of her was stuck, he press the end of his pencil into his unruly curls and mumble something to do with the equation. Ruka decided to help him for the sake of it, she'd had enough of seeing people so stressed today and wanted to remain happy.

xxx

Ruka found herself near the back of the school, facing a huge sakura tree. Her main class had P.E for last period, and the office had yet to tell her what to do in the meantime. So she could pretty much go home now. If she could. Ruka had received a text message from her mum saying she'll be at Rikkai around 4 o'clock to pick her up for her psychiatrist appointment, ugh she dreaded those.

Since Ruka hadn't really had the chance to make friends, she was either stuck in the library or outside. And she'd rather be outside breathing fresh air. She'd checked out the library earlier and had found that there were few Chemistry books, all of which she had already read. She sighed and reflected on her day so far, a habit she'd picked up from playing tennis. It used to be reflecting on training or a match, but soon it turned into subjects, to a school day, until she had started reflecting on every day in her life.

"Excuse me Miss, are you perhaps lost?" Ruka found herself facing a man with purple hair and opaque glasses. He was carrying a rather large folder with a clipboard atop and a pen in the other hand.

"No, sorry, I'm just… supposed to be in P.E right now…" Ruka trailed off. "I see, would you like some help taking you anywhere? Or are you just fine here?" The boy pressed no further. "I'm fine, but thanks for the offer… uh?" Ruka looked at the gentleman, as if asking for a name. "Yagyuu Hiroshi." "Oh thanks for the offer, Yagyuu-senpai. I'm Echizen Ruka, first year." "Echizen?" he questioned, remembering the conversation at lunch. "Hai, what brings you out here in the middle of class anyway, senpai?" she asked. "Ah, I'm running some errands on behalf of the student council."

"I see, well, I wish you the best of luck, I shouldn't be disrupting your priorities any further. It was nice meeting you, Yagyuu-senpai." She gave a small wave, not wanting to stop him from his errands. "Ja ne, Echizen-san." Yagyuu waved back before walking off.

'Hmm, what a nice boy…' Ruka thought.

xxx

Ruka made her way toward the gate and saw her mum's waiting car. She started wheeling herself faster as to not keep her mother waiting. Not noticing the pebble resting on the ground a few meters away, her wheelchair rolled over it, causing the wheelchair to be thrown off balance, Ruka teetering dangerously on the verge off falling off.

Her wheel chair was suddenly put back to balance. Looking around her to find her saviour, she saw a tall girl with blue hair. She was wearing a yellow and black striped t-shirt and white shorts. Wait. No, she was actually a HE. "Saa, it would be a shame if you fell, wouldn't it?" the boy spoke up first. "Thank you. Why are you dressed like a… bumble bee?" she wondered out loud.

The bluenette gave a soft chuckle and simply replied, "Ah, it's our uniform."

"Eh?!" she hadn't realised she'd spoken out loud, but wanted to know more and pressed further, "what for?"

"The tennis regulars… surely you'd know this, coming to this school?"

"Tennis regulars? You must be good at tennis then… and no, I'm sorry, I've only just moved here a few weeks ago."

"I see… well, I must be getting to practice… ah, it seems that I don't know your name…" the 'bumble bee' realised.

"Echizen Ruka. Well, good luck with practice, I need to get going too…? It seems I don't know you name either."

"Yukimura Seiichi, I'm in my third year. You must be that freshman who was able to move up a few years in certain subjects." Yukimura's mask slipped out, tugging at his lips, causing him to smile, although not real.

"Eh, how'd you know?" Ruka's eyebrows shot up. "I have my connections." Yukimura was still smiling, too sweet of a smile in Ruka's opinion.

"Ruka!" a voice came from the gate. The two turned to see who it was and saw a woman calling out to them, "You're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

"Ah! My appointment!" Ruka remembered, "Well, I really have to go now, ja ne!" She gave a quick wave and rushed off to where her mum was standing.

"Who were you just talking to?" her mum asked as soon as Ruka came over. She was probably excited that her daughter had made a friend.

"Mm, just someone who helped me when I almost fell." Ruka explained. Reiko, a little bit disappointed, helped Ruka into the car and then drove off in the direction of the psychiatrist's.

xxx

"So, how have your dreams been lately?" Ruka's psychiatrist, Suzuki Yoro asked. "Fine." Was the reply.

"Are you sure?" "Yeah, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ruka, I know you don't really want to do this, but maybe it's good to open up once in a while-"

"NO!" a pair of hand slammed down onto his desk. Yoro was unfazed by this, but his face darkened a little.

"You're killing yourself inside! I know you want to be happy-" he was cut off again.

"I am happy! I won't let anything bring me down! My family loves me, I know that, but I want to make friends, go to school, do what I want and CAN without anyone worrying about me! But I can't! Not when I'm stuck in this wheelchair!"

"But then- "I know, I know. But they're stressed enough as it is! I don't want them worried about having a depressed daughter ok? I have my brother too! He knows me best, you should know that! We're twins! For the last time, I. Am. Happy."

"Ok. I just wanted to know that we, your family and I, we're there for you. You have to open up one day. Promise me that… alright?"

"Fine. One day."

"Good."

Ruka promptly turned and left the room, leaving the large wooden door swinging on its hinges. She went out into the waiting room where Rinko was waiting, reading a book. Rinko looked up as Ruka entered the room.

"Did it go well?" "Yeah, it was great mum! I think I don't even need these appointments anymore!" Ruka said happily. "Well then, your dad and I will talk about it." Rinko nodded, oblivious to her daughters lie.

"Well then, let's head back home, ne? Ryoma and Nanji are going to supposedly 'die from hunger' soon. Anything you want to eat?"

"I'm fine with anything, but how about something Japanese to celebrate Ryoma's first day of school in Japan?"

"Always thinking about others, aren't you?" Rinko smiled happily at Ruka. Ruka nodded and said, "As long as you're all happy, I'll be!"

Rinko picked up her child slightly annoyed by the fact she was much too light. 'Japanese food it is tonight then. LOTS of it.' She thought.

She placed Ruka into the front seat and Ruka buckled herself in. Folding the wheelchair and placing it in the boot, Rinko hopped into the driver's seat and started up the car.

"Ne, kaa-san, you are happy… right?" "Of course I am! I've got my two little ones and Nanji by my side. I'm positive Ryoga will come back and visit after he finishes his studies too!"

At the mention of Ryoga's name, Ruka smiled. She hadn't seen her adoptive brother for ages and couldn't wait for him to come back. Ryoga had stayed in America to finish his studies at University before coming back to find a job et cetera, et cetera.

"Thanks mum, I love you too!" Ruka giggled.

The rest of the car ride was spent in a pleasurable silence as Rinko drove the two back home.

'Ryoma, I had a pretty good day today, what about you? You better have some good stories to tell, or else!' Ruka smiled as she spoke out to her brother in her mind. Ryoma always had some sort of exciting adventure to tell her, whether real or not.

Ruka always loved them and got him to tell her a few stories every day. Ryoma would usually get embarrassed and say that they were too old for those kinds of things, but you'd never miss the hint of excitement in his eyes as he told her such stories.

xxx

"Tadaima!" The women of the Echizen house called out and you could hear a faint call of "Okaeri." From the other room. Rinko turned to face Ruka and said, "You go talk to your brother, I'll go make dinner." She smiled. Ruka quickly nodded and rushed into the living room where Ryoma sat on the couch flicking through the channels on T.V.

"Ryoma! How was school? I mean, well of course it was boring in class, you're too smart! But like you know; tennis and stuff…" Ruka realised she was babbling and saw Ryoma looking on with an amused face. "Well, first of all, it turns out that girl from the train station the other day is in my class."

"Eh? Which girl?" Ruka racked her brain, thinking of the people she'd met in the past week. But all that popped up were the faces she'd met today. "Never mind," Ryoma waved a hand, "You'll remember later. Anyway, the tennis club people are cheap. Sticking rocks in a can to trick the newcomers."

"That's like, the oldest trick in the book; no one really falls for that these days!" Ruka said surprised people still tried that to scam money.

"Nah, tree of these freshmen fell for it; one of them was really annoying, saying that he was going to get a regulars spot with his 'two years of tennis experience'."

Ruka laughed, "Let me guess, his missed every time?" Ryoma nodded.

"Ne, Ryoma, tell me a story!"

"Ruka, you know we're getting too old for this…"

"PLEASEEEEEEE?"

"Che, fine."

Ryoma and Ruka sat in the living room, Ryoma telling a wild story, his hands behind his head and looking at the ceiling. Ruka sat there listening intently, almost falling out of her wheelchair, leaning forward so much. Luckily she didn't, since Karupin was curled up in her lap.

"Ryoma, Ruka! Dinners ready!" Rinko's voice came from the kitchen a while later. "Hai!" the twins chorused. "Mum, made Japanese today!" Ruka told Ryoma excitedly.

xxx

Ruka lay in bed, trying to get to sleep. So much had happened in just one day, and I guess you could say she was quite overwhelmed.

Getting dumped with goo, singing for the first time, being able to keep up with her senpai's – not to mention telling one off at lunch – but as she thought about all this, she had a sudden moment of realisation.

"Ah! I remember who she is now!"

* * *

**Mwahahahaha, thanks for reading, I'll update soon and REMEMBER TO VOTE!**

**Enjoy** **:)**


	4. Step Four

**Hiya! PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTE, OR REVIEW IF YOU'RE A GUEST AND YOU WANT A CHANCE TO PICK SOMEONE! :D**

**Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is NOT mine!**

* * *

Ruka gripped the fence of the tennis courts as she watched the Rikkai Dai tennis club train, she didn't see the boy with blue hair from yesterday, and none of the members training wore the bumble bee outfit.

She wondered where they were in the back of her mind, but really, she was too busy concentrating on all the flaws she noticed as the boys trained. There were plenty, but Ruka acknowledged they were still had potential. This made her wonder how good the regulars would be.

Although it was only the second day at school, the tennis team were already working their butts off, anyone could tell they were dead serious about winning.

School had pretty much been a bore, she didn't have Chemistry or any other subjects she had advanced in today, so she was stuck with her usual first year class.

The day had consisted of History, Art, National Language studies (It's like how we you do English and learn about grammar, study films and books etc. but in Japanese since they're in Japan. Hope that made sense XD), Geography, Biology and Drama.

Ruka snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the clang of the gate and the silencing of tennis balls connecting with a racket. Looking across the court, she saw a cluster of people enter and they all wore the same outfit as Yukimura-senpai had worn yesterday.

Groups of girls started gathering around, squealing out the name of their respective player that their fan club belonged to. "Marui-sama! Ganbatte!" "Kya! Niou-senpai!" "Look! It's Yukimura-sama! The Child of God!" etc.

Ruka covered her ears, hoping that she didn't become deaf as well as immobile. She saw the boy from yesterday – the one who had been wearing a frown – and still was, glare at the girls, causing them to become silent.

A chorus of "Welcome 'Mura-buchou" went around the courts, and each member respectively bowed. 'He's the captain?!' Ruka thought, eyes wide.

Yukimura gave a slight nod and started giving out orders to the team. They all ran off in different directions and then turned to the rest of the regulars and told the boy with a black cap on the takeover. The said boy nodded and started pointing to two people at a time. They all nodded and moved onto separate courts and started to rally lightly.

On a closer look, Ruka recognised all the regulars from the day before. To be honest, she'd never expect some of them to even play tennis. The person she'd bumped into at the start of lunch – Jackal – was playing against the boy from English… 'Marui-senpai I think.' She thought.

Then the boy with the rattail was rallying with Yagyuu, Ruka remembered he was the nice boy that had offered to help her the other day. Her mysterious lab partner of whom she'd definitely not expected to be a tennis player was playing against the boy that she had helped out yesterday in maths.

She looked back to the boy with the black cap on; he wasn't playing, but standing there with his arms crossed. She thought his expression was quite familiar when it hit her. "Ah! It's that frowning boy from yesterday!" She exclaimed out loud.

A soft chuckle came from behind and she turned around to see the bluenette – Yukimura. "So, what do you think of my team?" he asked. Ruka turned her attention back to the regulars for a while before answering, "They're certainly good, but. They all have their bad points. They can all still improve. Like the frowny one over there. He told me off for helping him." Ruka pointed to the said.

"Sanada?" Yukimura questioned. "Is that is name?" Ruka asked, still watching the regulars, her eyes following the movements of the ball. "Saa, from my experience, he's the only one who's forever frowning." Yukimura said. "Heh, did you ever think that maybe, he was frowning, and then suddenly…" Ruka paused dramatically, "the wind changed!" She threw her hands up in the air for effect, giggling at her own 'joke'.

Yukimura chuckled along with her, 'I would've never thought of that one…' he thought. After their little 'giggle fest' they turned their attention back to the courts, ignoring the few comments of "Che, who does she think she is, talking with Yukimura-sama like that?"

Yukimura snuck a peek at Ruka's face after hearing this, but turned back to his teammates after seeing her smiling expression did not even waver in the least. In his opinion, she had a strong heart.

"Ne," Ruka spoke up, "you're the captain, shouldn't you be with the team instead of me?" "Ah, Sanada can take care of it." Yukimura replied. A silence came between the two for a moment before Ruka spoke up again. "Senpai, I was wondering, I know Niou, Marui, Yagyuu, Jackal and Kirihara-senpai, but, who's the brunette rallying with Kirihara-senpai?"

"Ah, you mean Yanagi?" Yukimura's smiling mask slipped a bit as his eyebrows shot up, wondering why Ruka would ask about Renji. "Hou, so that's his name. I never got to find out yesterday in Chemistry. What kind of tennis does he play?" Ruka kept asking questions, not that Yukimura was irritated that she was so interested in Yanagi or anything.

"He plays data tennis; he collects data on players and uses it to beat his opponents." Yukimura explained, in fact, now he was wondering why he was talking to this girl so much. "What about the others? What kind of tennis do the others play?" Yukimura detected a hint of excitement in Ruka's voice.

"Hmm, I guess you'll just have to keep watching to find out, ne? Why are you so interested in tennis anyway? Thinking of becoming one of those dreaded fan girls?" he teased. Ruka's expression soured into a look of disgust, "Ugh, no way! Who would want to just stand around watching tennis, not knowing a single thing about it, and squeal someone's name? I mean, wouldn't you rather know what's happening and enjoy the match instead of fan girling over some guy?"

"Saa, I guess you have a point there." "And tennis isn't just about winning, it's about having fun. **You're lucky to even get to play."** Ruka sighed, saying the last part in English, hoping Yukimura wouldn't detect her sadness. Yukimura was about to ask something when her phone buzzed from within the fabrics of her skirt pocket. Quickly, she pulled it out and flipped the phone open. "Mum? Ok, I'll be there soon." She ended the call and turned back to Yukimura. "Sorry, Yukimura-senpai, my mum's here to pick me up, so I've gotta go." She smiled and started to back up her wheelchair to turn towards the gate. "Ah, ok, ja ne, and please, call me Seiichi." He smiled and waved as he watched her go, before heading back to his team.

xxx

Sanada simply just cast a meaningful glance at Yukimura as he re-entered the courts. "Saa, let's play, shall we?" Yukimura asked, picking up his racket.

The two headed to an empty court. Once settled, Sanada looked at Yukimura and nodded. Yukimura bounced the ball a few times before throwing it up and the air and serving. The serve was packed with power and speed, but, Sanada knew it only contained about 20% of Yukimura's true potential. They were lightly rallying after all.

They hit the ball back and forth for a while, making it easier to return. One thing that Yukimura had noticed, was that Sanada's cross-shots were now faster and had slightly more power than before. He gave a small smirk as he realised how Sanada may just have improved since yesterday. Although he wasn't 100% sure, he kept hold of that thought anyway.

xxx

Training ended and the regulars were in the locker room, changing before heading back home or out for the usual snack (Ahem Marui). The group were not really talking about anything in particular, but it was certain they had one thing one their mind. Kirihara – being the loud mouth, couldn't hold it in any longer, so asked, "Mura-buchou, why were you talking to that girl in the wheelchair? Who is she? Who? Who? (Remember, Kirihara didn't get to find out who she was in maths the day before)."

The club room hushed into silence, waiting for their captain's reply, they were all wondering about the same thing after all. Personally, Sanada was annoyed. Not only had that girl talked to him in such a rude manner, she had possibly told Yukimura off too. Of course, he would deny the fact that the tips given on the previous day had actually helped, and finding her to apologise just… wouldn't be like him. He had a man's pride to uphold anyway.

"Saa, is it wrong to talk to a girl?" Yukimura questioned, a not so innocent smile in his lips. The team shuddered and dropped the topic, but Yanagi and Niou were still… interested. What was so special about that girl that Yukimura took off once he saw her?

Yanagi wasn't surprised though, he wouldn't deny that the girl had something unique about her. He wanted data, and that was exactly the reason he had slipped into the empty spot next to her in Chemistry just yesterday. Data. Yes, data.

Niou was really only interested because he'd found his new toy. The perfect person to pull pranks on. The only problem is, his captain would probably kill him in his sleep if he found out, and the two seemed close during training.

In the meantime, Kirihara left first, saying something about his Aunt and Uncle coming over. Niou left soon after, followed by Sanada and Yukimura. "Lock up when you're done." Sanada told the remaining four. They nodded as Yanagi looked at Yagyuu expectantly, before he nodded and the two left, probably to take care of some things in the student council.

"So, my treat today?" Marui looked at his doubles partner, being the only two left in the room. Jackal nodded, but said, "You're they only one who's going to eat anyway." Marui laughed at that and scratched the back of his head.

The two regulars quickly locked up and left the school grounds, Marui rambling on about the types of sweets he felt like eating that day.

xxx

Ruka sat outside the temple; she was the referee for the match that her dad and brother were playing.

"40 – Love! Match point!" Ruka said, watching her brother lose once again. As usual, oyaji was taunting Ryoma by not playing seriously, and using his samurai-zone.

"Game, set and match!" The game ended with the final rally, all of which 'Samurai Nanjiro' had countered Ryoma's twist serve, Drive B and Drive A. As usual. "Che, mada mada dane." Ryoma said.

Ruka sighed as she turned and headed back to the house. Ryoma had a lot to work on, but she shouldn't be telling him what to do, when he, himself knows he can get better. He barely listens to her when it comes to tennis anyway, even though Ruka had played more of an… observant type of tennis.

Ruka waited at the bottom of the steps for the other two to come and help her into the house. Her dad picked her up while Ryoma lugged the wheelchair after him. Ryoma disappeared shortly after for a shower, whereas her dad went back to giggling over his 'newspaper'.

Purposely ignoring her perverted father, Ruka went back into her own room and pulled herself off her wheelchair to flop onto her bed. She lay there, staring at the ceiling for a while. Thoughts of tennis went through her mind as she slowly drifted asleep.

xxx

_(Her dream, set back in America, so they're speaking English. GORY, SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KINDA STUFF.)_

"_**Ry-o-ma!" Ruka grabbed her racket and ran after her brother as they both rushed out of the door to meet their friends at the street courts down the nearby alleyway, "Wait up!"**_

_**Ruka ran, looking at her brother's back as she followed him. Sadly, he was slowly growing smaller, and smaller, as he got further away. No matter how hard Ruka tried, she just couldn't catch up to him.**_

_**She snuck a peek behind her and saw shadows creeping up on her. They were unnatural, pointy like swords trying to cut off her feet, stopping her from escape. In front of her, a wall suddenly appeared and she was caught in a dead end. **_

_**The shadows kept advancing, and Ruka felt a cold shiver run down her spine as they crept up the wall, poising themselves at Ruka's thighs. She closed her eyes as they were about to slice through her when…**_

"_**WATCH OUT!" a voice screamed. Ruka looked up from where she was about to pick up the lost –but – now found tennis ball. As she blinked, all she heard was the sound of tyres screeching and she found herself drowning in a black pool of darkness.**_

_**Ruka saw a whisper of white, and it grew larger and larger until someone – no, **_**something, **_**entered the room. She tried standing up, but she couldn't feel her legs, they wouldn't move. Her hands were bound by a chain to the wall, and she was at a loss on how to escape. **_

_**The figure came closer, and Ruka could see its distorted features. One eye was larger than the other, both completely white. Its arms just dangled there, his fingers crusted with dry blood. He kept stumbling over his feet, like a drunk. And it was drooling slightly. **_

_**You couldn't call this THING a person at all!**_

_**Time seemed to stop as the creature leapt toward her. She felt unbearable pain in her stomach as she saw the thing rip out her insides, blood staining his face as he savoured her as a meal. She felt herself screaming for help, but no one heard her…**_

_**Once again, she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself back in her house in America. She was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for her mum to finish cooking breakfast. No one else was awake yet, so the two females were the only ones in the room.**_

_**Suddenly, her mum appeared next to her, holding two plates of who-knows-what and looking at Ruka with an eerie smile. Something was wrong, but Ruka didn't know what.**_

_**The plate was placed in front of her, and she looked down the see its contents moving. It was a hand; it wriggled like a fish out of water and jumped, grabbing hold of her wrist tightly. She screamed as tears streamed down her face.**_

_**Her surroundings disappeared again, leaving her sitting in an empty room, the bloody hand still gripping onto her. She was still screaming as the hand let go of her arm, now moving to cover her mouth, giving her trouble breathing.**_

_**She squirmed to get out of its grasp when she blacked out.**_

"_**Ruka~ Wakey wakey…" A sadistic voice pulled her out of nothingness and onto a road of squeals and flashes. She squinted her eyes for a moment and through the flashes, she saw a dark figure lingering at the back of the crowd.**_

_**Trying to get a closer look, she took a step forward and found herself… falling. Falling into the jaws of an animal. She could see down its oesophagus into its stomach, she saw torn limbs and a head staring up at her, its facial features told her that the head belonged to a she. And the eyes of that 'she' looked awfully familiar. The golden eyes stared up at her, and looking closely, she saw olive flecks dusting them.**_

_**She started screaming again when she realised the head belonged to none other than herself…**_

xxx

"RUKA! Get a hold of yourself!" A voice sliced through her as her eyes cracked open. **"Daddy?"** she whispered in English. The figure pulled her into a tight hug as she finally regained consciousness.

"Thank kami, thank kami." Her dad kept repeating as he held his daughter, who was sodden from sweat and tears. "Dad, I'm ok. I promise." Ruka tried to push off her bawling father, but he wouldn't let go.

She looked up to her doorway and saw her perfectly fine mother standing there, gripping on to Ryoma's shoulders as he fought to try and reach her.

Her attention then turned to the glowing clock on her desk. It read '3:42 am'. She turned back to her family, looking down she whispered, "I'm sorry…"

Her shoulders shook, but no tears came out. She didn't want to worry her family, but it always ended like this. Looking back up, she mustered the happiest smile she could and said, "I'm fine, you should get back to sleep, we have school and work, so we need our rest."

Her father finally let go and gave a small nod, she snuggled back into her bad sheets and pretended to fall asleep. But, really, at this point, she was too scared.

The door clicked, signalling that her parents and Ryoma had gone back to bed. Sighing, she tore off her blankets and heaved herself into her wheelchair.

Quietly, she made her way over to her desk and opened one of the drawers. Inside was filled with pictures of her friends, Ryoma and herself back in America. They were all smiling happily as they huddled around each other, each holding a tennis racket and a few of them sported medals around their necks, including herself and Ryoma.

She stuck her hand back into the drawer and fumbled around until she felt something smooth touch her hands. Pulling it out, she traced her fingers over her name engraved on the medal. She smiled happily and sat there for another few moments before placing everything neatly back into the drawer and closing it, sealing away most of her past memories again.

She'd lost those friends all because of something so stupid that she'd brought on herself.

She dismissed that thought immediately, before smiling again and falling asleep at her desk.

* * *

**Yay! Next chapter is up! PLEASE REVIEW, FAVE and FOLLOW etc. **

**ALSO REMEMBER TO VOTE VOTE VOTE! (PM or REVIEW)**


	5. Step Five

**Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy! I'll try update every few days, but this one is a bit late from school and stuff, not to mention a little shorter… sorry! :/**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PM'S, REVIEW'S AND VOTES! **

**VOTING STILL OPEN**

Ruka yawned, blinking away the sleep from her eyes. It didn't work too well since she almost fell back asleep again, her eyes drooping and her head lowering down onto her desk.

She'd almost fallen asleep again when, "Puri." A voice came from next to her ear, startling her. "I'm awake, I'm awake. I swear!" she said, straightening her back abruptly. She looked around to see that the teacher wasn't even here yet, nor were many of the students. Her mum had to drop her off early to work on a case, and so there Ruka was, in her first period class of the day; English, with one and a half hours until school even started!

Whoever had scared her was trying to muffle its laugh, but it didn't work too well as Ruka turned around, and the silverette cracked up laughing. "N-Niou-senpai?!" Ruka exclaimed, "What are you even doing here?"

When Niou finally supressed his giggles, he turned and looked at her straight in the eye, "Sorry." He gave a quick bow before running out of the classroom, leaving an extremely confused Ruka behind.

"Since when were you close with Niou-sama?" A snarky voice came from the back of the room. Ruka hadn't noticed they were there earlier, but she wasn't sure if she could deal with vicious fan girls right at that moment. At that moment, she yearned for the comfort of her bed and the warmth of her doona.

"So, are you?" The girl walked up to her with her friends and asked again, slamming her hands down onto the desk. "N-no. I don't even know why he said sorry." Ruka stuttered. "Che, Niou-sama never says sorry to anyone. So what's so special about you? You're a disabled fat pig who thinks only about herself. Potato chips? (Refer to chapter 2) Hah. Do you even know how fattening they are?" The girl glared at her, ruining the pretty features on her face. No doubt she'd find a boyfriend is she wasn't so obsessed with a certain Rikkai regular.

Ruka kept quiet, not so much stunned, but more like unsure of what to say. She was disabled, yes. But at least she wasn't one to starve herself. She finally came up with, "I don't know about you, but I'm happy the way I am. And just before was the only time I've ever spoken to Niou-senpai." She smiled, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to drop something off at the library."

Ruka picked up her bag and left the room quickly. Not actually needing to go to the library, she wandered around for a while, trying to avoid the tennis courts. Personally, she didn't want to be around Sanada too much, since he seemed to dislike her, and fan girls were always around there anyway.

After a while, she found herself in the middle of a corridor, facing the stairwell that lead to the rooftop. She hoped it was secluded and looked around for a way up; luckily, she spotted a ramp not too far away.

She slowly pushed her way up and smiled when she finally came face to face with the rooftop door. Creaking the door open the slightest, she took a peek to see if anyone was there. Instead of students, she saw rows of pots placed around the roof.

Opening the door even wider, she went through and widened her eyes. Not only had the plants been tended to, each pot contained a different plant in a variety of shapes and colours, all with a small label attached to each pot.

She made her way through the rows of flora, breathing in the fresh scents. She stopped in front of a particular flower. Her favourite: the skyflower. The edges of the petals were tinted in a pearly light blue, and then the centre of each petal was the perfect shade of light indigo.

The flower had intrigued her when she first encountered it, not only was it beautiful, it also gave off a calm and happy vibe. That's why it's her favourite flower.

She looked past the fence and saw the view of the tennis courts. She saw pairs scattered all over the courts playing matches against each other. She smiled, ignoring the slight pang in her chest. They all looked so serious, running around the court and returning the ball back to its respective side. 'Is it like this for you too Ryoma?' she thought, before drifting off into another world where she saw Ryoma and herself rallying with each other, laughing and helping to develop new moves.

After a while, she snapped out of her daydream and came back into reality. Her eyes were still directed to the courts and the realized that the members had already packed up and left.

Quickly checking her watch, she muttered something incoherent and left the roof top. Unfortunately, the corridors were now crowded with students, not to mention her classroom just happened to be on the other side of the school. "I'm going to be late…" she muttered.

Her arms were getting tired after having to wheel herself so far in such a short amount of time when she felt a small push to her back. Her wheelchair was now moving by itself and she stared at its wheels as if it were magic for it to move without her pushing it.

"Yo." A cheery voice sliced through the air, then the popping of gum sounded after. "Echizen –san right?" the voice said again when Ruka didn't say anything. She merely nodded and whispered thanks.

Truth be told, she did recognise that voice, after all it was usually this red-headed boy shouting through the corridors during school to other regulars. Everyone seemed to ignore it though, so she took initiative and did the same. She was grateful that Marui-senpai had spotted her, but did she really want the wrath of not only Niou-senpai's, but also Marui's fan girls too now?

It's only Wednesday for kami's sake.

They were a few rooms away from their own when Ruka decided to speak, "Marui-senpai, thanks, but you can stop here and go in first…" she said, hoping Marui wouldn't be as dense as her twin and catch on.

He stopped pushing her and seemed to almost agree immediately, before walking on ahead and entering the class room first.

Ruka watched him disappear through the door and smiled. She was happy that someone had actually taken the time to help her. She'd have to treat him later as thanks.

Moments later, Ruka took it as her cue to enter the dreaded class room herself. "Sorry I'm late… There was something in the way of the ramp to get here so I had to ask for help." She bowed, her hair swishing along and curtaining her face. "Ah, it's fine, just take a seat. We're about to have a pop quiz anyway."

"EH?!" the class exclaimed, gears turning in their minds, trying to think of everything and anything English they'd learnt before.

Ruka nodded and went to take her seat next to Niou-senpai, suddenly remembering her confusion towards him before class. She kept quiet though and took out a pen to write with as the teacher handed her a slip of paper filled with questions in English.

She answered them quickly before placing her pen back down and resting her head on the table. She stifled a yawn as the teacher came by to collect her sheet. Her eye's felt droopy and she blinked a couple of times, trying to get rid of her blurry vision.

Although desperately trying to stay awake, she fell asleep nonetheless.

Marui looked over to her sleeping form and smiled in the slightest, 'she smelt like blue berries…' he thought.

Niou wondered. He wanted to know more, no, everything about this girl. She… _intrigued_ him.

xxx

Ruka sat in the living room quietly, waiting for her brother to return home, late. She'd fallen asleep in most of her classes, even Chemistry. Luckily, the teachers let her off, after seeing the dark bags under her eyes and paler-than-usual skin.

She flipped open her phone and dialled Ryoma's number, it rung for a while before he picked up.

"_Yo! Echizen's girlfriend?"_ someone called. This obviously wasn't Ryoma, Ruka realized. So who could her anti-social brother possibly have befriended?

"Ah. Hello? Is Ryo-kun there?" she asked.

"_Not at the moment. Do you need me to pass on a message- *crackling* Nya? O'chibi's girlfriend?"_ a new voice- childish- sounded, _"Oi! Senpai! Give back the phone!"_ the original voice called, and then a softer voice in the background also cut in.

"_Eiji, don't go poking around in other peoples things. Gomen, gomen! Saa, Echizen-kun is capable of having a girlfriend? Hn? But my data says he is 98% incapable of having one. Demo—Momo-senpai! Uh-oh… What are you doing with my phone? Well, someone called and we were… curious? Who? The ID said 'Ruka loves chips!' Che." _(Hope this is totally NOT confusing.)

The voices over the phone kept changing, and Ruka stifled her giggle. Who knew Ryoma could make such interesting friends?

She placed her phone back to her ear and heard rustling, before a "Ru?"

"Nii-san! When are you coming home?"

-Silence-

"Tadaima." A familiar voice called, almost giving Ruka a heart attack. She quickly ended the call and turned around to see Ryoma padding into the room, heavier footsteps in tow. "Ojamashimasu." A tall boy with violet eyes and spiky black hair stepped into the room.

"**Ru, did you change your name in my phone again?"** he asked in English, narrowing his eyes.

"**What's so bad about chips?"** she pouted back, **"Anyway, you finally made some friends."** She continued, flashing a glance at her brother's companion.

"Echizen Ruka. Douzo." She introduced. "Eh? Momoshiro Takeshi. But you can call me Momo-chan." He gave a quick bow, "So, this whole time, the 'Ruka loves chips' girl was your sister!?" He now exclaimed. Loudly.

Ruka winced slightly at his chosen volume of speech. Now that Momo was over, she and Ryoma wouldn't have time for a private conversation. Instead of hanging around the two, she excused herself. "Well, Momo-senpai, make yourself at home. Come past my room if you need anything."

Ryoma nodded and Ruka exited to her room.

xxx

Ruka pushed herself off her wheelchair and landed on the ground with a light 'thump.' Now she lay there, sprawled on her bedroom floor.

She army crawled over to her bag and took out her books. Having slept in Chemistry, who knows how far behind she was now.

She cracked open her textbook when her phone buzzed next to her pencil. She picked in u gingerly and opened it to see an unread message.

**From: Unknown  
To: Echizen Ruka  
Hello? Is this Echizen-san?**

She clicked the reply button.

_From: Echizen Ruka  
To: Unknown  
I'm sorry, but who is this?_

Another message popped up almost instantly.

**From: Unknown  
To: Echizen Ruka  
As your lab partner, I have taken it into my hands that you have a copy of the notes whenever you're unwell in class or absent. Please check your school e-mail for the notes.**

'My lab partner?' she thought, 'Ah… Yanagi-senpai.' She remembered. She fiddled with her phone for a while, saving his number before replying.

_From: Echizen Ruka  
To: Yanagi Renji  
Thanks, Yanagi-senpai. See you tomorrow._

xxx

Momo and Ryoma sat outside, watching the last rays of sun disappear into darkness.

"Ne, she pretty." Momo 'casually' commented. "You like her?" Ryoma's eyes flashed.

"No! Nononono!" Momo was all but too quick to deny.

"Mada mada dane."

The pair lapsed into an awkward silence before Momo had to stick his nose in.

"So, I was wondering, did your sister get into an accident or?" he refrained himself from continuing the question.

"Don't ask me." A sharp reply came.

"I-I see." Momo frowned, realizing something, "wait, how come she doesn't come to Seigaku?"

"No ramps." Another short reply was given, "let's play." Ryoma picked up his racket and tennis ball, motioning for his senpai to follow.

"Smooth or rough?" Momo asked.

"Smooth."

He twirled his racket. "Smooth it is. Self-judge right?"

"Hn."

They moved to their respective sides and started rallying.

Little did they notice a girl smiling brightly at them from her bedroom window as they played.

xxx

Ryoma knocked on his little sister's door, before waiting for a reply. "Yea?" the voice barely drifted through the already thin walls of the house.

"Dinner's ready. Momo-senpai left a while ago already."

"I'm not hungry."

Ryoma sighed and opened the door. "Ru, tell me what's—" he stopped mid-sentence as he looked around her normally pristine room. Except it was now filled with pocky boxes and chip wrappers.

He quickly closed the door when he also caught sight of her currently trying to pull herself back into her wheelchair, something she didn't like people to see, since there was no other way to get back on without it looking awfully awkward.

His sharp eyes also managed to catch sight of the edge of her old forest green racket, which had been shoved under the bed. "At least come and have a few bites." He called, before walking away.

He reached the kitchen and sat down mumbling something along the lines of, "She's not too hungry, but she said she'll try and eat a little."

Nanjiro just grunted and Rinko sighed, knowing how light her daughter had become since she picked her up at the psychiatrists in Kanagawa.

Ruka came out of her room not too soon after. She smiled and looked at Rinko, "It looks delicious as usual 'kaa-san. Itadakimasu."

She picked up her chopsticks and started eating quickly; shovelling food into her mouth like there was no tomorrow. After finishing her meal in a record time of about 5 minutes, she cleaned up the table and went back to hole up in her room again. Ryoma couldn't help but notice she was paler, even more so than this morning.

At least her appetite was still like his bottomless pit anyway. He inwardly smirked. 'Liar, you were starving.' He thought.

He finished his own meal and gulped down his tea, heading back to his own room like his twin had.

Picking up his neglected phone, he saw several new messages, all of which were from Kikumaru-senpai, Fuji-senpai and Momo-senpai.

**To: Ryoma Echizen  
From: Fuji Syuusuke  
Saa, I look forward to meeting your girlfriend.**

**To: Ryoma Echizen  
From: Kikumaru Eiji  
Nya! How come you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend? :( Oh well, I got Momo to send me a pic. :)**

**To: Ryoma Echizen  
From: Momoshiro Takeshi  
I may have leaked a photo of your sister, but isn't it funny to watch all the senpai's think you've got a girlfriend? Please don't kill me. ;P**

**To: Ryoma Echizen  
From: Fuji Syuusuke  
She's looks like you. What was her name again? Inui wants to know. **

**To: Ryoma Echizen  
From: Fuji Syuusuke  
Is she actually your girlfriend or not? You two look alike. See?  
**(Let's just say he sent a pic of the pic he got from Momo and his own pic of Ryoma and edited it so it was a double frame photo showing all the similarities.)

Ryoma sighed as he read them all, then chucked his phone onto his bed. He picked up his tennis racket again before walking into the living room where his Oyaji was openly flicking through a magazine.

"Ne, Oyaji. One set."

"Not now Ryoma." *giggles*

"Che. Pervert."

"Language, Ryoma."

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said, walking off. His dad opened his mouth to complain, but realised his youngest son was already gone.

Ryoma was about to enter his room again when the door flung open from Ruka's room.

She looked at him with happiness in her eyes. "Ryoga-nii is on the phone."

She held out the portable landline to him. He nodded and took it, pressing it to his ear. "Nii-san?" he asked.

"_Chibi?"_ came the deep voice on the other line,_ "I'm coming back in two months."_

**I'm not sure why, but I feel as though this chapter isn't really to the best of my standards... and I'm really sorry. Especially since this is quite a late update. **

**R&R**


	6. Step Six

**Usual disclaimer; Prince of tennis is definitely NOT mine.**

**Vote, vote, vote!**

"Jiji-chan!" Ruka called.

Nanjiro looked up suspiciously; Ruka never called him that unless she wanted something, "Hai, hai Ru?"

"You know how Ryoga-nii is coming back soon?" she asked, "Think we could have dinner out when he does? Can we, can we?" she pleaded.

"Ask your mum." He huffed, going back to his magazines.

"Demo, 'kaa-san said to ask you, since you're paying."

"NANI?!"

xxx

Ruka watched from the mesh wired fence as the Regulars huddled in a group, discussing their upcoming match – the first of the season. After watching them train for the past two weeks, she had no doubt that King Rikkai would win.

Over time, she found herself growing closer to a few of the regulars. In fact, she'd almost gotten used to their wacky ways.

Haru-senpai's fetish for pulling pranks on her – of which she then realised why her senpai had said sorry the other time.

Bun-chan's love for anything sweet – especially his green apple flavoured gum (although she didn't want to admit its unique taste danced on her own taste buds).

Renji's data (yes, they are now on first name terms), he never stopped collecting it. He even mentioned once or twice he had about three notebooks of data on almost all the regulars – exclusion of Sanada -senpai and Seiichi.

Lastly, Seiichi, was just, sadistic.

Other than that, she'd never really talked to the rest of the regulars. She wanted to get to know them all though – maybe minus Sanada-senpai. He just ignored her all the time.

Ruka noticed that the club had already packed up and left. She was about to turn around and head home (Rinko finished work at nine today, so just this once she was taking the train home) when Seiichi came up, the rest of the regulars trailing behind him.

"Hey, senpai-tachi." Ruka greeted and the said nodded back in return.

"Ne, Echizen-chan," Yagyuu said, "we were think of going out for a snack, care to join?"

Ruka nodded, giggling slightly at Jackal trying to stop Marui from jumping at the thoughts of his snack (ahem, feast, ahem).

"Saa, let's head off then." Seiichi smiled and grabbed the handle bars of Ruka's wheelchair. She pouted but didn't complain nonetheless.

The group headed off, out of the school and down main streets to reach the small shopping district.

On the way, they made small talk, mostly of which was about tennis.

"Ne, have you thought of the line-up for the prefectures?" Ruka asked, turning her neck to face them. The wind blew lightly and she shivered.

"Doubles 2 Marui-Jackal doubles 1 Niou-Yagyuu and singles 3 Kirihara." Sanada said, all too stoic and frowning – again. He slipped off hi regulars jersey and handed to her, giving her a look, telling her she had no choice but to wear it.

"Hmmm, ganbatte ne? And thanks." Ruka smiled, putting it on.

"You're not coming to watch?" Kirihara asked, surprised.

Ruka shook her head, "Sorry, I promised my brother I'd go see his game already."

"Ah, that's a shame. 100% you're talking about the freshman ace on Seigaku's team." Renji sprouted.

"Hai! I'm guessing Inui-senpai told you when he gave you that drink, huh?" Ruka stated, receiving a slight nod from the brunette.

Marui and Kirihara paled slightly at the mention of 'that drink' but it faded as they push the thoughts of it away. They'd never felt so sick in their life.

The rest of the journey continued in silence, only footsteps of their fellow teammates to be heard.

They turned the corner onto the busy street and stopped to face Marui, who pointed to himself and blinked innocently.

"Hurry up and pick somewhere already," Kirihara complained, holding his stomach, "and make sure it's a good place."

"Eh?" Marui popped his gum, "But shouldn't Ru-chan pick a place? It's her first time here after all."

Ruka shook her head, "It's ok, you pick, since your preference is probably better."

Marui was quick to agree. "OK! Let's go to Mini and Dot's (made up)!" he hopped from one foot to the other, ready to set off down the street. The rest nodded and trudged after him, hoping that their wallets weren't the ones emptied today.

xxx

The door chimed loudly as the group entered. They took the largest table instead of their usual booth so Ruka needn't feel left out.

A waitress immediately bustled over, carrying a tray of water. She placed each cup down carefully and gave a sweet smile to each regular, but frowned when she reached Ruka.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave, wheelchairs aren't permitted." She flicked her hair then walked off to serve another waiting customer, leaving behind a VERY shocked table of Rikkai Dai regulars.

Ruka smiled as they started to apologize and casually took out her phone.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, "I have to go, sorry senpai… I'll come next time. Promise!" she called, quickly leaving the café.

"W-wait!" they all called, rushing after her. Of course, Ruka was at a disadvantage here, they were all faster than her, and she felt like she was being hunted by a pack of wolves.

Her blood ran cold as she remembered shadows creeping up on her, and stopped, the regulars almost running past her.

She blinked and shook her head violently, getting rid of her thoughts. Pasting on a smile, she looked up to her senpai's and said, "You could've stayed you know, I really have to get going anyway."

"Eh? We couldn't leave you! You're our friend!" Bunta, Kirihara and Jackal exclaimed.

The rest stood silent, Sanada frowning, Seiichi giving off an eerie aura, and, well looks of disappointment.

"Besides, that girl is just jealous." Bunta added when Ruka didn't say anything.

"It's ok, I have to be back soon anyway, my parents will be worried. You should go enjoy yourselves." Ruka said, moving forward toward the train station. "Ja na."

The rest of the group looked at each other, not sure what to do.

"I guess we should make sure she gets home safely." Yagyuu suggested, his line of sight still focused on the retreating girl.

They all nodded and headed after Ruka, keeping a fair distance. They'd never seen her upset or angry before, so who knows what she would do?

Their walk to the train station was in silence and you could see Ruka bobbing her head to a beat in the distance.

As soon as they reached the said destination, the train had already departed, Ruka along with it.

They climbed up the steps, talking about random things they'd done in school when they heard a loud thump.

The regulars turned around to see their beloved buchou curled up on the ground in pain.

His breaths we're short and choppy and he was wheezing.

They rushed to his aid as Renji dialled the ambulance. People around just watched, but did nothing to help the poor boy.

How shameful.

xxx

Ruka pushed herself across the bridge that led toward her home. In the middle of the bridge, she spotted to familiar people arguing. Tuning her ears in, she heard one grumbling.

"Ugh, I ate too many burgers thanks to you."

"You're way too stubborn, Momo-senpai."

Ruka twitched. Of all people, she just had to bump into her brother and his senpai.

"Eh? We're on the same page here." The boy, now identified as Momo said. "Ne, that girl from the shop, she's right. Singles 1 and 2 are going to be buchou and Fuji-senpai. We all know who doubles 1 is and there are only four of us left. We only need three more in our line up. So who's going to be in doubles 2 and singles 3?"

"Hmmm, you said something pretty smart for once, Momo-senpai." Ryoma stated.

"Hey! What are you implying?"

"Implying? There's another big word, coming from your big mouth. Anyway, singles 3 is going to be me." Ryoma said.

"Che, anyway, singles 3 is mine." Momo said at the same time.

The arguing two turned at the sound of a laugh. "You two should stop arguing so loud. You've probably woken the dead." Ruka giggled even more.

Momo turned red when he saw her, and Ryoma, didn't miss this.

"Oi, I'd rather you take the girl from the shop." Ryoma nudged his senpai in the ribs and hissed. This caused the broom head the blush even more and glare at his kouhai.

"Singles 3 huh?" Ruka cut in again. "I heard there are some nearby street courts. Why not settle it there? Oyaji wants me home, so I can't come with you. Ja ne!" she waved and left, leaving the two stubborn boys behind.

"She's right. Let's go." Ryoma said, picking up his bags.

xxx

**From: Niou Masaharu  
To: Echizen Ruka  
Buchou is in hospital, he fainted right after you left. Just thought you should know. Don't worry, it shouldn't be anything serious.**

Ruka read the text over and over again, part of her wanted to call and make sure he really was ok, but the other half knew she should probably butt out of the situation. They were friends, but she wasn't as close to them as everyone else.

She deleted the text and set about her homework. Cranking open her History book, she groaned and answered the questions, skimming the textbook each question instead of reading the whole chapter, then answering them.

There was a faint knock on the door.

"Come in." Ruka called, looking up from her home work. Ryoma popped in, his eyes sharp. He walked further into her room and flopped on her bed, his face buried in her pillow.

"Ryo-nii." She greeted, turning back to her unfinished work. There was a rustle and Ryoma picked himself up and sat cross-legged on her bed.

"Ne, Ruka, you know a lot about doubles, right?" he asked. Sighing, Ruka dropped her pencil and took off her glasses, turning around to face him.

"Doubles? You never play doubles." She said.

"Well, I do now."

"O-kay…" she drawled, understanding his man's pride. She opened a drawer and tossed him a book. "Here, I used this when I first started."

"It still looks new…" he said, flipping it open.

Ruka chuckled sheepishly, "I may have only read the first page…?"

"Trust you to just wing it in the end."

"Eh, well, it was only that one game."

"Yeah, and you thrashed it."

"Maybe," she smiled, "ooh, here's a tip. Don't think about yourself, it isn't singles. Support each other; no matter how stupid you look doing it. Also, try work in harmony, don't argue and stuff."

She turned back to her work, knowing there really wasn't anything else to say.

"Heh, ok thanks Ru, I'll keep looking through this book." Ryoma said, hopping off her bed and padding out of the room.

'Doubles, eh?' Ruka thought, grinning to herself.

xxx

Ruka sat at the dinner table, munching on her croissant. She was dressed in combat boots, army printed baggy pants, and a large white t-shirt with a cartoon cat on the front. Over it, she had Sanada's jacket, which proved to be very warm the day before. She had just chucked on the first few piece of clothing she saw after all.

"Ryoma's not up yet? It's already past 9.30" she asked Rinko.

As if in sync, they heard a muffled yell, "Shimatta! I'm going to be late!" Doors slammed and there was loud thumping for a few minutes as the other Echizen's just enjoyed their meal 'peacefully'.

Finally, Ryoma emerged into the kitchen and sat down. "American food again?" he complained.

"Ryo-nii, we're going to be late! Momo-senpai is outside waiting!" Ruka called, already having finished her meal and at the door.

"Coming, coming!" Ryoma called after his sister, grumbling something about why she didn't wake him up instead.

The two reached the temple stairs to see Momo waiting on his bike. "Oi, Ryoma, took your time."

Ruka smiled and waved at him. "Ne, Momo-senpai, there's no time to fuss about that. Could you help bring to wheelchair down for me?"

The said boy gulped and hopped off his bike. "Sure." He said, jogging up the steps. He was about to left Ruka up when Ryoma stopped him.

"She said the wheelchair. I can carry her." He said sharply.

"Ne," Ruka said, "I'm still here you know, and if you two spoilt eggs don't hurry, you'll be late." She scolded lightly.

"Eggs?" Momo said confused.

"Baka…" Ryoma muttered.

They finally made it to the park 5 minutes before they had to hand in their line-up. "You're late." The boy who was obviously the captain said not even taking notice of Ruka beside Ryoma. He then turned and walked up to the sign up booth, the rest of the Seigaku regulars in tow.

'Oh my gosh… It's another Sanada-senpai.' Ruka thought, looking up at another stoic and frowny man.

"Nya?" a familiar childish voice called, "O'chibi? Is this your girlfriend?" A redhead with cat like eyes jumped around Ruka's wheelchair excitedly.

"Ano… I'm his," Ruka pointed at the capped boy next to her, "sister. Echizen Ruka, pleasure to meet you. I go to Rikkai Dai, so that's why you haven't met me until now." She finished, catching the eye of a tall boy whose glasses glinted in the sunlight. He whipped out a pencil and started scribbling frantically.

The Seigaku regulars stood there silently, mostly. The redhead nudged Momo beside him.

"Ne, is that the 'Ruka loves chips' girl?" he whispered not-so-quietly. Momo violently shook his head back, not-so-subtly.

"Saa, Ryoma-san, I'd never expected you to have such a cute sister." a boy with angelic features opened his cerulean blue eyes to look deeply into Ruka's golden-olive ones.

Ruka blinked as she recognised a familiar face within the smiling brunette's in front of her. She shuddered, remembering Masaharu's text.

'Sei-chan too? Also Bunta and Renji…' Ruka looked at the 3 players on Ryoma's team that had similar personalities to Rikkai's. (You probably know who they are.)

"Echizen-san." The hawk-eyed captain said.

"Hai?" the twins looked up, then at one another, smirks pulling at their faces.

Everyone sighed as they realized the situation they were now in.

"Just call us by our first names then." Ruka suggested, and they all nodded.

A boy with a moon shaped head stepped forward then, "Nice to meet you too, Ruka. I'm Oishi Shuichiro." He introduced, bending down so he was now the same height as Ruka and shaking her hand firmly.

"Kikumaru Eiji nya~" the redhead came bouncing up next; "Oishi and I are doubles partners." He gave her a big 'V' sign.

"Fuji Syuusuke." The angelic boy tilted his head to the side as if observing her.

"Fssh. Kaidoh." The boy with the bandana shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. 'Cat t-shirt…' he thought.

"T-Takashi Kawamura… BURNING! NICE TO MEET YOU!" the shy boy was suddenly provided a racket and he swung it around furiously. Ruka blinked at what she saw, but cracked a smile when she realized how funny it was.

"Inui Sadaharu. Renji has told me a lot." The tall boy pushed up his glasses, still clutching his notebook. Ruka noticed he was the only one without the regular's jersey. The manager maybe?

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." The frowny boy bowed down, "captain of Seigaku's tennis team."

After the introductions, they headed off to Court B, where their first match would be played.

Ruka, who couldn't sit in the bleachers from the lack of ramps, stayed at the fence around the court, giving her a nice view of each game.

"Doubles 2. Gyokuiin's Izumi and Fukawa pair. Seigaku's Echizen and Momoshiro pair. The match is now starting." The referee called from his chair.

The two teams got into position and called for who served first.

Ruka's eyes narrowed. From the start, she could tell the difference in experience when it came to doubles for the teams. Although the gap was fairly large, she'll just have to wait and see how it played out.

"Alright, let's go with the AH-UN strategy." Momo said, of which Ryoma nodded back.

There was a buzz around the courts, wondering if it was some sort of special doubles move, but Ruka just laughed.

'THIS was their strategy to play doubles?' she thought 'I mean, I told him to support each other and work in harmony, no matter how stupid they look… but; they're going to make clowns out of themselves now!'

"OI!" I loud voice broke into Ruka's thoughts. She looked beside her to see that the space was now occupied to three freshmen. Most likely from Seigaku.

"I'm Horio, with two years of tennis experience, and I know you're not from Seigaku. ARE YOU SPYING ON US?" the same loud voice came from the most flashily dress freshman, who gestured to her Rikkai jersey.

"No, I'm not a spy… I'm just here to watch." She explained.

"SO YOU ARE SPYING!" the same boy exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I'm no spy. I'm just here to watch him play." Ruka pointed to her brother, who was playing awfully. She winced slightly as they used the AH-UN strategy for the second time.

"So now you're spying on Ryoma? If anything, you should be watching me play, I'm better than him." He held his head up high.

"Then why aren't you on the line-up with the regulars?" Ruka questioned.

The two shyer boys behind Horio sweat dropped. "Ouch, that must've hit hard on home…" They whispered to one another. "But Ryoma is way better than Horio… ne?" the nodded furiously, agreeing with one another.

"Ano, we've never met before… have we?" Ruka changed the topic, "I'm Echizen Ruka, nice to meet you."

"Eh?! Echizen? You mean… you're?" the three stumbled over their words.

"Yup! I'm his twin sister! It's been awhile since I've seen him play tennis in a real competition." She said happily.

"Twin? But, why don't you go to Seigaku then?" Horio asked.

"Ah, because there's no ramps."

"Oh…" he trailed off.

"Well, let's focus on the game at hand… ne?" Ruka turned back to the ongoing match, sweat dropping slightly when she saw the two boys of Seigaku not even playing a proper doubles match anymore.

'Mada mada dane…' she thought using her family's favourite catch phrase.

**A/N: Thanks to all the votes, reviews, PMs, favs and follows so far! I'll try update more often since my holidays are coming up :) ONLY ONE DAY LEFT OF SCHOOL YAY!**


	7. Step Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (the song included) but my OC/s**

**Keep the votes coming! :)**

"Ryo-ma." Ruka called out. The said turned around and caught her eye. He stood up from his 'punishment' spot and walked over.

"Here," Ruka handed her bother a can of his beloved ponta, "What kind of game was that? I think even your loud mouthed friend could have done better." She teased, pointing to Horio who was busy bragging about his tennis skills to an unknown shy looking girl.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma sighed, taking a large gulp of his drink.

"So who're you up against next? Please tell me you –" Ruka stopped short as her phone started ringing loudly, she flashed Ryoma an 'it'll be quick' look and answered the call.

"Mum?" She answered, listening quietly to whatever her mum had called for.

"Ok, bye. See you." She ended the call bluntly and Ryoma could tell she didn't like what their mum had to say.

"So?" Ryoma questioned. Ruka smiled lightly.

"Sorry, Ryo-nii, mum said that she had to change my appointment to today since she can't take me tomorrow and it would be too dark tomorrow to go home alone if it ended at the normal time. So it's in an hour and a half, which means I have to get going now." She explained.

Ryoma gave a nod of understanding and Ruka leant forward to give him the smallest of hugs before rushing off, not before wishing him good luck though.

xxx

Ruka sighed as she waited for the train. There was no one else on the platform so she was alone. Taking out her headphones, she plugged them in, letting the music wash over her.

'_**She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor,  
Her image is distorted screaming is it 'worth it anymore',**_

_**Are you scared of the things that they might put you through?  
Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?**_

_**You're not the only one so let the criticize,  
You're untouchable when you realize,**_

_**Change, change your life, take it all...'**_

The music faded out as the train pulled up, the hissing sound overpowering the music. The doors opened and she boarded the train, only once again finding herself alone in the carriage. She looked out the window and hummed along to the music – not singing – just humming. The world rushed past her, houses, trees, and people bustling around on the busy streets. Her eyes became droopy and she struggled to keep them awake.

She felt a buzz in her pocket and flipped her phone open, expecting it to be a text from her mum or Ryoma. Instead it was a text from Bunta, telling her that they'd finished their matches and were heading to the hospital to visit Seiichi, and that they'll be there if she was planning to visit later.

_To: Marui Bunta  
From: Echizen Ruka  
Which hospital? I might come along later then :)_

She sent the text hoping it wasn't the same hospital her psychiatrist just had to work at. Of course, her bad luck struck again when his reply came all too soon after.

**To: Echizen Ruka  
From: Marui Bunta  
Kanagawa Private :) See you soon if you do!**

She placed her phone back in her pocket as the train arrived at her stop. Unfortunately, she didn't notice that she'd dropped her hospital card in the meantime.

xxx

"Hello…" Ruka took a peek at the receptionist's name tag, "Tsukiko-san, I'm here for my appointment with Suzuki-sensei."

The receptionist huffed and held out her hand, "Card please." She said bluntly.

Ruka nodded and stuck her hand in her pocket, finding that it was not there, she checked the other pocket. When she found that one empty, she frantically checked any other pocket she had. Finding no card she sighed exasperatedly and looked at the receptionist, who now had her perfectly drawn on eyebrow cocked up in a 'patient' manner.

"Sumimasen, I think I've lost my card. Could I please get a replacement in the meantime?" Ruka asked.

"Name?" Tsukiko drawled.

"Ah, it's Echizen, Echizen Ruka."

Yagyuu walked into the entrance of the hospital towards the vending machine. As he passed the receptionists' desk, his ears perked up. 'Ruka?' he thought, turning to see that he was right.

The girl wasn't facing him, so all he could see was the back of her wheelchair and her dark hair. But he had no doubt it was surely Ruka.

"Echizen-san?" he called out, ever the gentleman. Ruka turned around, knowing she was caught. She'd been hoping that none of her friends would catch her until after her appointment, but again, luck was never really on her side.

"Ah, Yagyuu-senpai, Bunta told me you were all going to visit Sei-chan and said I should come along." She smiled then turned back to the receptionist who handed her something that Yagyuu couldn't quite make out. "Could you also tell me which room Yukimura Seiichi is in?" she asked Tsukiko sweetly.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes but typed in a few words on her computer before answering. "Level 4, room 416."

Ruka nodded then headed to where Yagyuu was still standing.

"You can go back Yagyuu-senpai, I'll meet you all up there later. I just need to go to the bathroom." Ruka pointed to the door with the wheelchair symbol on it.

"Hn, I can wait." Yagyuu offered. Ruka sighed, knowing he would wait for her even if she said no. He was Rikkai's gentleman after all. She nodded slightly and pushed through the door to the toilet and locked it behind her.

Now she just had to think of a way to get rid of her senpai before her appointment which started in… she quickly checked her phone… less than ten minutes. She waited for a few more moments before going back out where Yagyuu was still waiting.

"Ne… Yagyuu-senpai, I have to do something before I come visit Seiichi, so you go on ahead and I'll catch up soon." She chose her words carefully.

"I can take you there then." Yagyuu pushed up his glasses. He knew something was up, and his inner Niou wanted to find out.

"Uh… ok. But, please don't tell anyone…" Ruka trailed off knowing she should trust him.

"You have my word." He said, following her to the elevator.

Pushing the 'up' button, the door opened almost immediately and Yagyuu wheeled Ruka in.

"Which floor?" he asked, his finger poised, ready to press a button.

"Seven." Ruka quietly replied. Yagyuu pressed the button before asking.

"Seven? That floor is for…" he stopped, quickly catching on. He pressed the button which had the number four on it and continued. "We'll catch up with you later then."

He felt like he had no right to intrude and left the elevator when the door opened at level four.

"Thanks, Yagyuu-senpai…" she whispered, grateful he understood.

The rest of the elevator trip seemed to pass awfully slowly even though it was only three floors away from where Yagyuu had gotten off. Her thumbs twiddled nervously since she had said that she would talk a bit at her next appointment, which happened to be today. She'd prepared herself to open up tomorrow, but surprise, surprise. Luck wasn't something you would find in her dictionary.

xxx

"Ruka, it's nice to see you again." Suzuki Yoro said as she entered the room

"Same here Suzuki-sensei." Ruka greeted back.

"Please, just call me Yoro. We see each other every week after all." Yoro said, sitting back into his own chair.

"So…" Ruka looked down, "I made some friends…"

"That's good." Yoro nodded.

"But Sei-chan is in hospital… this one to be exact. I'm going to visit him after." Ruka stopped and silencer filled the room.

"They're not always the same." She changed the topic.

"What? Your dreams?" Yoro questioned. Ruka nodded.

"Yeah, but they always have something to do with…" she gestured to her legs.

"But do you see what actually happened? Or is it just scary things and in some of it you can't run away from… let's say, a monster chasing you?"

"Scary things."

"Ah ok. So maybe I could help you find the trigger. Did you have these dreams before the accident?"

Ruka shook her head no.

"Then, do you mind telling me what actually happened? Or if you don't really know, just what you remember of it?" Yoro asked, knowing he was now touching a delicate topic for the young girl.

Ruka nodded, "I know most of it I guess." She whispered.

Yoro nodded and waited for her to continue.

xxx

"Oi, Yagyuu!" Marui called out when the said entered the room.

"I thought you went to the vending machine to get snacks."

"Ah, something came up and I guess I forgot." Yagyuu replied, not really paying attention.

Niou noticed something was off about his partner and decided to find out.

"I'll be back, just going to take a piss. Puri." Niou stood up and left the room to investigate.

He vaguely remembered a vending machine just inside the doors of the hospital, so he pressed the button for the elevator and went back down to the ground floor.

As he stepped out of the elevator, the first thing he noticed was the receptionist's desk. The girl was lazing about, flicking through a girly magazine. 'Perfect.' He thought.

"Ne," Niou walked up to the desk and took a peek at the woman's name tag, "Tsuki-chan. Did you see a boy with purple hair and glasses come down a while ago?" he added a wink for extra precaution.

The receptionist jumped up and flustered about, patting her hair down and giving a bright blush. Nodding, she said,

"Yes, I did see someone like that… he went back into the elevator with a _girl in a wheelchair._ She's probably his girlfriend or something." She drawled out the 'girl in a wheelchair' with hatred.

"I see… do you know anything about that girl?" he questioned seductively.

"U-um, I think her name was Echizen or something. She was here for her appointment." She frowned a little.

"Appointment?" he repeated.

"Yeah, she comes every week or so, she must have pretty bad mental issues if she comes by so often huh?" she gave a quick wink as turned back to her desk as the phone rang. She picked up the call and told him to stay there, but Niou already knew enough and went back to his buchou's room.

As he stood at the doorway, he caught the eye of his partner and mentioned him to follow him. Sighing, Yagyuu got up and exited the room, trailing after Niou as they went to a secluded area.

"Spill…" Yagyuu said when Niou stopped walking and leant on the door.

"Ruka." Niou simply said.

"What about her?" Yagyuu feigned innocence.

"Don't lie, I know you better than anyone, I've _been_ you." Niou retorted.

"I made a promise." Yagyuu said back.

"Fine." Niou knew that this gentleman would never break a promise and almost gave up, "Then tell me what floor."

"Floor?" Yagyuu looked surprised.

"You know me. Of course I knew something was up. Mental problems huh? Why didn't she tell us?" he sighed.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Niou." Yagyuu said before walking back towards Seiichi's room.

"Why didn't she just say something…?" Niou mumbled to himself before shaking his head. 'Niou Masaharu. Since when did you ever worry about a GIRL?' his inner thoughts told him.

'Shut up.'

xxx

Yoro nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Yoro-san…?" Ruka asked.

"Mhmm?"

"I don't think I'm ready… yet." She said, even quieter if possible.

"Saa, there's always next time. How about we finish up here? Although there's still a long time left, you don't want to keep your friend waiting." Yoro suggested, the girl had done quite well today after all.

"Are you sure that's ok?" Ruka brightened in an instant.

Yoro gave a hearty laugh. "Of course, after school next Monday ok?"

Ruka gave a nod and rushed out of the room as fast as she could with a wheelchair.

She jabbed the down button on the elevator like a small child pressing the crossing button out on an intersection. Impatient, she pressed it a few more times, just to be sure.

Finally, after an eternity, the doors popped open and she was about to enter when she crashed into someone.

"Whoa! Sorry! I wasn't looking where – Masa-chan?!" Ruka exclaimed. Niou laughed at his new nickname but stopped when he realized he'd been caught red handed.

"Ruka? Eh I didn't know you were already here!" the silverette said.

"Uh, yeah, I came just a while ago. I had to check something before I went to visit though. What brings you to the seventh floor?" Ruka asked.

"I was just checking something too…" he muttered unconvincingly.

"Hn… I can't wait if you want." She offered.

"Ah, it's ok, I forgot what I was going to check, so let's go back down." He laughed and stepped back into the elevator.

Ruka just smiled and went in too. The doors closed and they remained silent, looking at the small box which had the floor numbers flashing by.

Niou walked slowly, pushing Ruka towards Seiichi's room. He walked slower and slower, until he came to a stop. He just couldn't hide anything from the poor girl.

"Ruka, I'm sorry." Niou stated, making the girl turn around.

"What did you do this time? You said no more pranks on me Masa-chan." She frowned slightly.

"Well, are you ok? I'm just… worried about you. A-as a brother you know?" he added on quickly, flustered.

"Masa-chan, I think you should be worrying about yourself, do you have a fever or something?" Ruka stretched her arm, reaching up to touch his forehead, but pouted when Niou pulled away, out of her already short reach.

"I'm fine... don't worry about it." Niou walked away quickly, leaving Ruka behind, confused once again.

'Damn and she looks all cute and innocent like that too.' Niou felt his cheeks flare up and he desperately supressed it as he walked into the room. Ruka entered soon after, still seemingly in a daze, of which she was snapped out of when Kirihara and Bunta jumped up to greet her.

"Kirihara-senpai, Bun-chan and senpai-tachi" she nodded her head in greeting.

Kirihara pouted.

"You know, you should just call us by our first names. We're all friends, right?" he said, the others nodding in agreement – even the all too stoic Sanada.

'Maybe he's actually a softie inside.' Ruka thought, breaking into a grin.

"Then you should all call me Ruka too then!" she replied, giving a few people relieved smiles – they didn't want her to feel too left out in a way.

There was a slight cough and everyone looked over to Seiichi who was lying in bed, looking at the rest of the regulars expectantly. They all moved their chairs over hastily, creating a small pathway of which Ruka could use.

"Sei-chan, are you ok!?" Ruka quickly pulled up beside Seiichi's bed and threw her arms around him, making him smile radiantly and others to pout at their lack of attention.

"I'll be fine, I hope." He chuckled, but eyed everyone else seriously, making them all shudder. Their buchou may be stuck in a hospital bed, but who knows what he could still do?

'So whatever happens, DO NOT tell Ru-chan. Or there will be hell to pay.' Seiichi's words fluttered through the regulars minds. They'd all grown accustomed to Ruka's mindset of putting the best of others first, so no way would they be telling her their team mate had been cursed with Guillain-Barre Syndrome. She really had to worry about herself more.

The team remained silent as they all listened to Ruka talking animatedly to Seiichi, making him laugh from time to time. No doubt was she trying to cheer him up.

xxx

The whole tennis park became silent as a well-known team in the district of Tokyo walked past. Fan girls whispered to one another.

The team held their heads high, having easily won the prefectures. The tallest on the team held several bags and a sleeping boy, and a boy looking of royalty lead at the front, causing hearts to leap into girls' eyes, even several boys blushed at the sight of him.

This team was none other than Hyotei Gakuen, one of the richest schools in Japan.

A flashy limousine pulled up and the chauffeur came out to open the doors.

Half of the members stood to the side while the other stood in front of the vehicle, facing their 'audience.'

"Be awed by my prowess." Was all the 'royalist' said before hopping into the car with the taller, bulky boy – who still had the blonde thrown across his shoulder and a bluenette with 'designer' glasses.

The car drove and off and the remaining of the team started walking in the direction of the train station.

"Gekokujo." One muttered, turning away from the rest of his team mates and looking across the road. He'd been the reserve and was itching to play.

The others kept silent as they preferred to look back to their games in silence.

When they reached the train station, they parted ways.

"Ja ne, Muhaki-senpai, Hiyoshi-san." The tall silverette waved, along with a long haired brunette.

"See you soon, Shishido, Ootori." The other two waved back, the maroon-headed one much more enthusiastic than the other.

The two now known as Shishido and Ootori climbed up the steps to the platform.

"Ne Ryou-senpai." Ootori looked at the brunette, "You played well today."

"Same could be said to you." Shishido replied lightly.

"Well, now that we've won today's matches, at least we won't be kicked off the team." Ootori joked.

"Hn." The older boy agreed, having worked hard for his place on the team.

The train finally arrived and they boarded onto an empty carriage.

The two were about to sit down when they noticed a discarded object lying just in front of their seat.

Shishido bent down to pick it up and examined it.

"So?" Ootori questioned.

"It just says 'Echizen Ruka, Kanagawa Private Hospital.'" The asked recited what he saw on the card.

"Eh, someone's hospital card? I hope they're alright." The silverette worried for this 'Echizen Ruka.'

"Hn. Where have I heard of Echizen though?" Shishido wondered, his gaze still on the card. After moments of thought, he placed the card in his pocket, "It has the address of the holder here so we can just post it to them later."

This caused the younger boy to nod in agreement.


	8. Step Eight

**Thanks to everyone for your continued support – whether a guest on FanFiction or not.**

**Chapter 8 – enjoy (voting still open)**

*Oomph*

"Omigosh, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Ruka bowed her head at the boy who'd landed on his butt just moments ago. They had both turned the corner, both seemingly rushed, and had crashed into one another.

The boy who was rubbing his sore spot cringed a little but stood up and offered a hand to Ruka.

"I'm fine. I was the one who wasn't looking anyway. I'm at fault here." The tall, silver haired boy smiled kindly.

"I'm alright too. I'm sorry, we've only just met, but can I ask you a favour?" Ruka said, not taking the hand, leaving the boy a little confused.

"Hn? A favour? Sure, directions, money? I probably won't be much help though." The silverette scratched the back of his head.

"No! Nothing like that... It's just, could you help me back into my wheelchair?" Ruka pointed to the flipped over transport and smiled.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't even realize!" he set the wheelchair upright then bent to pick up Ruka bridal style (A/N: is there really any other way? :P)

"Thanks ummm?" she stopped short, looking at the mysterious boy questioningly.

"Ootori. Ootori Choutaro." He stuck out his hand again.

"Echizen Ruka, but call me Ru." She shook his hand, knowing they'd become good friends in the near future.

'Echizen Ruka? Where have I heard that name before?' Ootori thought, vaguely remembering her name being mentioned almost week ago after prefectures. Ruka's voice stopped him from thinking any further.

"So what brings you to the grand gates of Rikkai Dai? I didn't know we had this kind of uniform." She joked, gesturing to his attire.

"I'm running an errand for my tennis club. What about you? You seemed like you were in a rush."

"Tennis club? Which school do you play for? Assuming you are a junior high schooler, even if you are quite tall." She ignored his question and put her hand to her head, then stretching it out, not even reaching up to his chest as if measuring their height difference for emphasis.

"Eh? I'm from Hyotei." His eyebrows shot up.

"I see… well since you're here, let me show you to the tennis courts." She offered.

"Sure, why not?"

xxx

"Oi! Gen-chan!" Ruka waved to Genichiro who was currently looking after the freshmen, still trying to teach them to hold their rackets properly.

At the sound of Ruka's voice, the fukubuchou turned around with the slightest look of relief before he reverted back to his usual stoic demeanour.

Ruka stopped in front of him with a smile on her face.

"Ne, you're frowning again." She punched him playfully in the arm.

Despite her innocent appearance, she could actually pack a punch. But the great Sanada had too much pride and did his best not to flinch. He ignored her comment and instead turned to Ootori who was standing awkwardly behind her.

"Hyotei, what business do you have here?" he said.

"Atobe wants to ask for a 'friendly' practice match before the next match in two weeks."

"Hn. Fine, when?" Sanada was quick to agree, knowing it would teach his team not to slack off just because they'd already won prefectures.

"Is Sunday ok, at Atobe's mansion, 10 o'clock? He said he'll have lunch prepared for everyone."

"Fine."

Ootori turned to Ruka who was watching the freshman swing their rackets quietly.

"Ru, you come too, ne? I'm sure Atobe won't mind. Anyway, I've got to go, but it looks like we'll be seeing each other soon, 'kay?" he waved goodbye before disappearing.

There was a moment of silence as Ruka continued to stare at the other freshmen and Genichiro looked far off into the distance.

The longer Ruka stared, the more annoyed a fiery freshman became. Finally, the boy stopped swinging his racket and stared straight back into Ruka's eyes.

"You got a problem? Disabled girl." He yelled, causing Genichiro to snap out of his reverie. Beside the boy, his friend snickered.

"Yes, I'm disabled. Got a problem with that?" she said back, catching the boy off guard. Ruka was aware she'd been staring, but it didn't mean he had the right to bully her for no reason. However, she didn't find the need to become upset or angry.

"Of course! You can't walk. Why do you even watch tennis, if you can't play?" the boy retorted back, unaware of the furious glare the fukubuchou of Rikkai was giving him.

Although furious, Genichiro decided he'd wait and see what Ruka would do in such a situation. He was surprised he was actually curious, since things like this never really mattered to him and the boy would usually already be running laps.

"Well then, what about them? They most likely don't know how to play, the rules, the best techniques and forms." Ruka pointed to the fencing around the courts where fan girls were watching and sending envious glares at Ruka, who was sure to be killed later.

"I-uh…" the boy stuttered.

"TARUNDORU!" Genichiro finally decided to cut in, "Be quiet and keep swinging, or Yanagi will be here with juice and you'll be running 50 laps!"

The boy paled and shut up, swinging his racket in time with the others again.

"Ruka-san, go tell the others about Sunday will you?" Genichiro tried not to frown as he faced her.

"But… I want to tell them something first." She pointed to the freshman.

Genichiro sighed before agreeing, still not willing to admit her advice on tennis usually worked.

"Freshmen, listen up and pay attention." Genichiro clapped his hands, causing the said to stop swinging their rackets.

"Alright, no offense to you guys. I know I'm not the best person to listen to and all." Ruka stopped and looked at Genichiro pointedly, who turned away and mumbled another "Tarundoru."

"But your form is horrible, here." She continued, snatching Genichiro's racket.

"Swap rackets with the person next to you and hold it out to each other like this." She demonstrated.

"Then use you dominant hand and hold it out to the racket like you're about to shake its handle." She paused as the students followed.

"Take it as if you actually are shaking someone's hand then swing using the motion of your whole arm, not just your wrist, some of you who do that are feeling a slight pain from doing that right? Keep doing that, you'll probably never play tennis again." Her voice cracked in the slightest at that last sentence, but Genichiro didn't miss it.

"And make sure you follow through with your racket." She smiled, happy with their progress before turning back to the fukubuchou.

"Well, Gen-chan, you can take over again. I've had my fair share of tennis today." She lied, "I'll go meet up with the others and tell them about the thing." She then continued, leaving in the direction of the regulars who were currently on the ground, panting from the stamina training they'd just done, Bunta looking like he was about to die.

"Senpai-tachi!" she called out, waving.

A chorus of "Ruka, and Ru-chan." was heard as they greeted her.

"You guys are having a 'friendly' match with Hyotei on Sunday, 10 am at… I think, was it Ahobe's mansion? Something like that." She said cheerfully.

Akaya cracked up laughing, clutching his stomach and the other smirked – even the oh-so-gentleman Hiroshi cracked a smile.

"What's so funny?" Ruka pouted but giggle when she found Akaya's laugh infectious.

"It's Atobe…" Jackal pointed out.

"A-hah, I knew it sounded like Ahobe!" she exclaimed, causing Akaya to start his laughing fit again.

"I've gotta go! See you all Sunday!" Ruka waved, already a few meters away, her hand clutching onto her phone.

Marui sighed, "That Ruka, she's so…" he trailed off, thinking for a word.

"Spontaneous?" his doubles partner offered.

"Mm, not really what I was thinking, but my genius skills have been working too hard lately, so I may as well literally take your word for it." Bunta popped his gum.

xxx

"Mum, can you drive me to the Tokyo street courts?" Ruka asked as they hit the highway towards their home.

"Sure, itching to watch tennis? Aren't your friends with the tennis team?" Rinko questioned.

"I feel like a little less seriousness in the game I guess. You know, just having friendly competition." Ruka replied.

Rinko nodded briefly and stopped at a red light.

"If you see Ryoma, tell him not to eat too many burgers – we're having Japanese tonight."

"Will do." Ruka promised.

"So, Hun' how's school?" Rinko picked up a motherly topic.

"It's been good, Sei-chan's still in hospital. Gen-chan let me help the freshmen today too. Oh and I'm going to watch their practice match on Sunday. Oh that reminds me! I don't even know how to get there!" Ruka babbled. She pulled out her phone and silence filled the car, the sound of button being clicked only to be heard.

_From: Echizen Ruka  
To: Sanada Genichiro  
Gen-chan, do you know the address of the mansion place?_

Ruka sent the text and waited for a bit, looking at her number of unread messages to change from zero to one. 'I guess he's still a bit busy, he'll get back to me later.' She thought, flipping her phone closed as the turned onto a busy street around the corner of the courts.

Rinko pulled into an empty parking spot and helped Ruka out of the car.

"Be home by seven alright?" she smiled down at her daughter.

"Okay, love you." Ruka leaned forward to kiss Rinko on the cheek, "see you later."

Ruka waved as Rinko drove off, and then turned around, heading to the street courts.

She was nearly pushed off her wheelchair when something whizzed past, a red head hot on its trail.

"Oi, bike thief! I'm in the rhythm!" the red head called, pumping his arms furiously, keeping up with whatever he was chasing after.

Ruka regained her balance and laughed.

"Well that was interesting." She murmured to herself.

When she arrived at the street courts, everyone there was on the ground in exhaustion. She saw a girl being held by her arm by a boy with a mole under his eye. The girl had honey brown hair in the style of a bob and was squirming to get out of the boy's grasp. A tall, muscular boy stood next to him, wearing the same uniform. (When Ruka saw Ootori earlier, he wasn't in his tennis uniform.)

"Let me go!" the girl exclaimed. Ruka was about to come out from the corner she was hiding in, but two other boys came running up, both deemed familiar.

"Let Ann-chan go!" the red head exclaimed. The boy next to him nodded in agreement.

'Momo-senpai?' she recognised, 'was the other boy chasing after him?'

The conversation continued and the girl – Ann reached up to slap the boy with the mole, but he caught her arm, catching everyone off guard.

"Momoshiro." The red head fumed, "care to play doubles with me?"

"Hn, that's my specialty…" Momo laughed.

The four still standing boys headed onto the court and set up for a match. Ruka then wheeled over to the girl, worried.

"I saw what happened, are you ok?" Ruka tapped the girl lightly on the shoulder, making her jump slightly.

"I-I'm alright." she said surprised.

"Ann-chan right? I'm Echizen Ruka." Ruka smiled, causing Ann to nod, and then her face turned into recognition.

"You're related to Echizen Ryoma right?" Ann exclaimed, "I'm from Fudomine, and I'm really sorry about what happened to his eye!" she bowed.

"A-ah, it's alright, there wasn't any serious damage." She said, making Ann sigh in relief. They turned their attention back to the match when…

"Kabaji, stop." The boy with a mole sat stood up from his position on the ground, "You, what's your name?" he points to Momo.

"I'm a sophomore at Seigaku, Momoshiro Takeshi. And you?" Momo said proudly.

"Hyotei – Atobe Keigo." Atobe walked off the courts with Kabaji in tow.

"Hey! Wait, Fudomine, Kamio!" the red head introduced.

"I never asked you." Atobe said bluntly.

'Hyotei, Atobe?' Ruka vaguely recalled hearing his name earlier in the day.

Atobe was about to walk away when he suddenly stopped and turned towards the two girls.

"W-what do you want now?" Ann shouted as he walked towards them.

He merely shrugged her off until he came upon Ruka. He grabbed her chin lightly and lifted her face so it was now facing his.

"Ahn and such a beauty graces Ore-sama's presence? I'll take you instead." he said seductively.

Ruka said nothing as she looked straight into his eyes. They stayed like that for a while before Atobe pulled away.

'Such an aura… and that stare, it's enough to pull anyone in.' Atobe thought, doing his best not to shudder.

"Kabaji, I want research. By tomorrow." He announced, snapping his fingers.

"Usu." The man of little words complied.

xxx

**From: Sanada Genichiro  
To: Echizen Ruka  
Meet at the school gates at 9 o'clock. Atobe has arranged transport.**

Ruka closed her phone and snuggled into her blankets. That had to be about the tenth time she'd checked the message, just to make sure. Ryoma was usually pretty serious about tennis, and the match at the street courts the other day wasn't too laid back either. So tomorrow she'd finally get to see some people play a few friendly matches.

xxx

"Ohayo, minna!" Ruka waved from the car window. Her mum had dropped her off like any other school day, except that it wasn't a school day.

Jackal saw Rinko setting up the wheelchair for Ruka and immediately rushed forward, asking if he could help out in anyway.

"Ah, can you help get Ruka out of the car?" Rinko smiled politely.

"Don't worry I'll do it, Jackal." Hiroshi stepped forward.

"Hmm, being the gentleman again are we. I'll do it." Renji opened his eyes the slightest.

"Wait! But I want to do it." Akaya complained.

"Huh? What about me? You never considered me!" Bunta stepped into the argument.

"Che, Marui, your already carrying the weight of your own fat. Are you sure you can even carry the extra weight?" Masaharu smirked, "Of course, I should be doing the honour." He then mimicked Hiroshi's voice.

"Oi, Masa-chan, I take that to offense you know!" Ruka suddenly appeared next to them in her wheelchair, trying to look mad, but gave up and smiled instead.

"Hn," Masaharu poked her cheek, "See? It's bouncy; imagine all the extra weight you have from all that fat." He teased.

Ruka cocked her brow at him, making everyone laugh.

"Wait… how did you even get into the wheelchair?" Bunta asked in realization.

Ruka pointed a finger to the stoic boy leaning nonchalantly on the wall.

"EH?! NANI?"

Renji pulled out his notebook and started scribbling furiously and Hiroshi pushed up his glasses while the others interrogated Genichiro.

Ruka took this as her chance and opened her phone. Taking a picture, she saved it and sent it off to the one missing person…

_From: Echizen Ruka  
To: Yukimura Seiichi  
Gen-chan looks so embarrassed! We'll visit soon. Get better! :)  
(click to view image)_

"I-is that… a limo!?" Akaya pointed down the road, and sure enough, a grand black car pulled up to the curb.

The chauffeur got out and opened the door for the regulars. He also pulled out a ramp so that Ruka didn't have to get out of her wheelchair again.

He then turned to the group,

"Young Master has said to it that I take the limousine to pick you up for your convenience. He also requested that Miss Echizen Ruka is to meet him in the lobby, while as quoted by Young Atobe – 'take the rest of the darn rats out to the courts.'" The chauffeur looked nervous yet serious as he said this, "Miss Echizen Ruka, ladies first." He politely ended, opening the door wider to let her in.

The others piled in after her, mumbling things about "That damn Atobe." or "What does he want with Ruka?"

The complaints faded as they started arguing over who would sit next to Ruka, not noticing that the engine has already started and they were driving away from Rikkai. The limo suddenly went over a speed bump, causing the few standing to stumble and fall.

"Pff— " Ruka desperately held in her laugh, only to fail.

Jackal and Bunta joined in when they realized the situation, and Masaharu had a big smirk on his face.

"EW, EW, EW, I got Yagyuu-senpai germs!" Akaya jumped up and hopped around the limo, almost knocking over Ruka and earning a glare from most of the regulars.

Yagyuu stood up and wiped his mouth, clearly feeling discomforted.

"Akaya and Hiroshi – kissing in a limo." Renji muttered, his notebook appearing out of nowhere.

Genichiro sighed and turned to look out of the window, his gaze lingering on Ruka for a few moments, watching her laugh, before he turned away. Of course, Renji did not miss this intimate action, and scribbled it down as well.

'Probability that Genichiro likes Ruka – 100%... but then again,' Renji looked down at his notebook, 'same goes for the others, and I can't deny that I'm also developing feelings for her.'

xxx

"Welcome to the Atobe mansion." Several maids greeted them at the gates.

The group stood in awe and looked up at the towering building.

"Flashy, huh?" Ruka said, the rest nodding in agreement.

Three maids walked up to them and bowed politely.

"Miss Echizen Ruka, I am to escort you to the lobby to meet Atobe-sama." One maid said

"Would you gentlemen please follow us to the tennis courts, where the Hyotei regulars are waiting for your appearance." The other two said in sync.

The all nodded, but looked at Ruka worriedly before heading off in a different direction to Ruka's retreating form.

Ruka sat in the centre of the lobby and waited, and waited, and waited.

"The young master will see you now." The same maid that had escorted her came back and stood at the edge of the room.

Grand doors opened, and a boy with a mole under his eye, wearing the same jersey from that time Ruka had been at the street courts.

"You!" Ruka shouted, "Ahobe!"

Atobe's vein almost popped and he would have gotten someone to take her away at that instant, but no, he was the great Atobe.

"It's _Atobe_. You should be awed that Ore-sama willingly let you into Ore-sama's life." He said like he was royalty.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ore-sama should not be ignored!" Atobe almost lost it when Ruka looked at him blankly, keeping silent.

He then realized what the girl was dressed in.

"Ore-sama demands you change this instant. A fair maiden like you should not dress like a commoner." He ordered.

"Yadda. Make me." She glared at him, and once again, Atobe found himself drawn into her eyes.

He snapped out of it when he heard a shout from outside. "Marui-sama! So COOL!" (Yeah, I think you should know who it is…)

"Fine." Atobe took the jug of water placed by the phone and tipped it on her, "Now you have to. No one opposes Ore-sama." He smirked, victorious.

"You mole face! This was my favourite t-shirt." Ruka was definitely angry now, and no one, messes with an angry Ruka.

"It's a beauty spot." He argued, turning away when he realized her shirt was now see though and clinging on to her tightly. He called one of the maids over.

"Bring her to the dressing room immediately, and I prefer you to use a dress. Make sure it's _that_ dress." He whispered to her, in which the maid nodded and moved over to deal with the struggling, fuming Ruka.

xxx

"KYAAA!"

A scream familiar to the Rikkai regulars came from deep inside the mansion. All of their heads snapped towards the building as they all thought one thing.

'RUKA!'


	9. Step Nine

**Thank you for all the reviews, votes, constructive criticism etc. it's really helped me with this story so far, and I hope you keep reading.**

**GOMENASAI! THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE OOC TO YOU. AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN TWO WEEKS (and I feel like I've let you all down =3=') Gomen, gomen… **

**THIS IS SORT OF A FILLER!**

**Voting is still open :)**

**M'kay, I'm done now, ENJOY**

"Give me my shirt back!" Ruka snatched the soaking shirt out of the maid's hand and hugged it tightly.

"And I'm not wearing that!" she snapped, eyeing the offending pink dress with disgust.

"Miss Echizen, Atobe-sama asked that you wear this dress." the maid tried to explain.

"Then tell him; NO! I WILL NOT WEAR SUCH A HIDEOUS_ THING._" Ruka screamed the last part and the maid frantically bowed before heading out of the room.

Ruka sighed at the newfound silence and grabbed a towel from the basket on the floor and started drying her hair. It was no use trying to escape; she'd end up lost in this place anyway.

The door to the dressing room opened and the same maid came back in, holding two large boxes with designer brand names on them.

Ruka scowled at her, as if sending a message to the poor maid – she will NOT wear anything fancy.

"P-please do Atobe-sama a favour and wear these… y-your clothes are wet anyway and this are the only replacements that we are able to find that will fit your size…" she held the boxes out before her and bowed down low.

"Fine..." Ruka gave in, knowing that it wouldn't be the greatest idea to lounge around with soaking clothes for the rest of the day.

She slipped off her clothes and handed them to the maid, "I want them back though." She said as the maid hurried off the dry clean them while Ruka changed into the provided clothes.

She cautiously opened one of the boxes and carefully lifted out what was inside, holding the sleeves of the dress her mind screamed, 'Oh guacamole, please no.' Knowing she had no other choice, she slipped the dress on, wriggling around uncomfortably from the lack of movement in her legs, 'This is exactly why I hate dresses.'

It wasn't frilly or pink, unlike the other dress, but rather, it was forest green and had a sweetheart neckline with off the shoulder sleeves, and the hem of the dress pooled delicately around her ankles.

"Just this once or there better be hell to pay." she mumbled to her reflection in the mirror, before continuing her struggle to get back into her wheelchair.

A light breeze of cool air entered the room when the maid re-entered, squealing with delight.

"You look perfect!" she gushed, "Now, come along, we need to put some make-up on you."

"No way. If I have to wear this dress, I am not wearing make-up." she tried to calm herself down, 'think happy, think happy.' She thought to herself.

She looked back up to the maid and smiled, "I'd rather not wear make-up please, if that's okay with you."

"S-sure." The maid tried to hide her shock at Ruka's sudden change of attitude. "The accessories are in that box, would you like some help?"

Ruka nodded happily and leant forward, picking up the second box and placing it in her lap.

"These are… pretty." She said, lifting up the silver accessories. She put on the simple ballet flats – glad of the consideration that she wasn't given heels, while the maid secured the silver bracelet and necklace on her. She then expertly flipped Ruka's hair into a stylish bun before stepping back so Ruka could see herself in the mirror.

"Thanks, I think we should head to the courts now." Ruka suggested, hiding the fact she didn't like her dolled up reflection and pushing herself out the door, leaving no room for argument.

xxx

"Senpai-tachi, Ruka's been abducted!" the seaweed headed sophomore ran towards the rest of the team. After the scream from the girl ten minutes ago, no other sounds were heard.

"Bakaya, that's impossible." Masaharu flicked the poor boy on the forehead.

"Ne, ne, Marui-sama, who's that?" the sleepy blonde of Hyotei tugged on the said's sleeve and pointed to someone who'd just entered the courts.

"Jirou-san, please get off me." Bunta pleaded, holding his ear where the blonde had excitedly shouted in.

The figure came closer and was soon recognised as two, one being Atobe and the other Ruka, who seemed to be straining a smile.

"Let's play some tennis shall we?" Ruka said, clapping her hands together.

"Oshitari… she's in a wheelchair, a WHEELCHAIR!" Muhaki emphasised, teasing the bluenette next to him about his 'leg fetish'.

No comment was made from Oshitari as he pulled a book out of nowhere and flipped it open.

A tin of Popsicle sticks were shoved under his nose and Oshitari looked up to see the Emperor of Rikkai holding the tin out towards him.

"Draw out a name." Genichiro said, causing the other boy to nonchalantly pick one out.

"Yagyuu-san." he said, reading out the name before walking onto the court with his racket, the gentleman following soon after.

"Can I umpire?" Ruka looked at Genichiro who nodded.

"One set match, Hyotei's Oshitari vs. Rikkai's Yagyuu. Should we say it's fair to let Hyotei serve first? We are using their facilities after all." She said, causing everyone to nod in agreement.

The match was full of basics, neither used their special moves, yet neither gave in.

While Ruka watched, Renji stood next to her, writing down the things she pointed out.

"Hiroshi-senpai's reaction time is a bit slow. At the moment it's about one second, but we want to keep him on his toes… ne?" she smiled while Renji nodded.

"0.982 seconds to be exact." He calculated.

Twenty minutes later, Ruka signalled the end of the match.

"Game and match, 7 – 5, Hyotei's Oshitari." She called, as the opponents shook hands, "Who is up next?"

"That would be me." Renji stated, closing his notebook with a firm snap and walking onto the court.

"Good luck." Ruka called, smiling at the data master.

"Chance of winning – 3%" Renji murmured to his opponent.

"Alright! One set match, Hyotei's Kabaji vs. Rikkai's Yanagi. Hyotei to serve." Ruka fist pumped the air, causing everyone to look on with amusement at a girl fist pumping with an elegant dress on.

(Sorry, I won't go into details about the matches, I'll write more about important ones though, even if I'm not the best at it, constructive criticism appreciated! :D )

xxx

"Misters and Mistress, lunch is served."

The grand double doors opened into the large dining room, the table filled with rich foods.

Each were led to a seat, the Rikkai regulars on one side and the Hyotei team on the other, with – obviously – Atobe at the head of the table, and Ruka, sadly having to face him on the opposite end, it being in her general direction.

"Uh… what… is… this?" she picked something up with her fork.

Silence filled the room, the Rikkai members also curious to know.

"Escargot, do you not like it, Miss?" a maid came up next to her and asked.

"Sounds good!" Ruka smiled before popping it into her mouth, "wow, it's really chewy," she swallowed, "so tell me again, what is this 'Escar-thingy'...?"

"Um, its snails, Miss."

Akaya paused with the fork halfway to his mouth. Dropping it, he took his glass and gulped all of its contents down.

"I ate four of those!" he exclaimed, "Ugh, I need more water to wash the taste away!"

He grabbed the glass next to him and hastily drank that too. All of the attention was now turned to him as he turned blue and held is throat. He dropped to the ground as Jackal rushed to his aid.

"Akaya! Are you ok, you're not choking or anything are you?" he shook Akaya fiercely.

"Ah…" a voice spoke, "that was the last of Inui's special juice… also known as Tonbo (dragonfly) juice."

The other Rikkai regulars paled considerably.

"So… you mean… Bakaya is as good as gone!?" Bunta shouted, but he was ignored as Renji pulled out a jug and continued mumbling.

"At least I still have some Rainbow power up juice." He said, pouring the bubbling, thick – not to mention black (it's not even rainbow!) mixture into his empty cup.

Jackal picked up Akaya and a maid led them out of the dining room – probably to bring their poor kouhai back to life.

After a while, the commotion died down from a snap of fingers.

"This is why I shouldn't associate with you commoners, you're too loud." Atobe egotistically remarked.

Silence once again ensued, and the clinking of utensils on a plate was only heard.

Ten minutes later, the peacefulness was broken when Ruka finally spoke.

"So… I was wondering, what's the recipe for the 'Escar-thingy'? They taste really nice." she said, smiling innocently and now pointing to the empty plate of Escargots which everyone else thought had remained untouched.

"You can't be serious." Akaya slurred, coming back into the room, slumped on Jackal.

"No, I must say, you're one with an exquisite taste. I also recommend this dish." Oshitari cut in, "in fact, the girl in the book I'm currently reading is just like you – an amazing taste when it comes to food, minus the fact that, she has better legs of course." He continued, ignoring the glares of a few Rikkai students.

"I'm sorry…" Ruka ignored his last comment, "It's good that we like the same foods and all… but, um, what was your name again?" she chuckled nervously.

"Ahem…" Masaharu and Bunta coughed, holding back laughter.

Eventually, they couldn't help it and burst out, their laughter echoing off the walls. Soon, Akaya, Muhaki and even now awake Jirou joined in.

The scene was so loud no one heard these two words.

"Tarundoru."

"Gekokujo."

xxx

"Well. That was fun!" Ruka said as she led the silent group through the streets of Tokyo, now back in her dry, casual clothes. They had been dropped off at the train station but the regulars had decided to hang around the Capital for a few hours before heading back to Kanagawa.

"Puri." Masaharu said, popping Bunta's gum with a poke of his finger, making the chewy substance explode all over the red head's face and hair.

Groaning, Bunta picked at the pieces of gum, keeping in mind to get his revenge later.

"So, where to now?" Akaya bounced up and down, having recovered from the deadly juice and had vowed never to drink from a random cup, bottle or whatever, ever again.

"Food." Bunta suggested.

"Idiot, why do you always get to pick?" Masaharu said.

"I'm hungry though."

"The arcade then?" Jackal said.

"But, I didn't bring any money." Akaya pouted.

"I know, how about your house Ruka?" Masaharu smiled mischievously.

"Uh…" Ruka muttered. She wasn't too sure about having her friends over. Her perverted father said enough about her private life.

"52% your family will embarrass you if we came over, 48% you're embarrassed of your family." Renji sprouted; even he was interested about how Ruka lived her life outside of the school grounds. 'Good chance to collect data.' He thought.

"Your data proves right…" she laughed – there wasn't really any reason to lie, "but I'm sure Oyaji wouldn't mind." 'I never bring friends over after all…' she added in her mind as an after-thought.

"Lead the way then…" Hiroshi pushed up his glasses.

xxx

"NO WAY! YOU LIVE IN A TEMPLE?!" Akaya yelled.

"Mhmm, a family friend is letting us live here as long as we look after the temple grounds and ring the bell." Ruka nodded.

"Ii data…" again, a notebook was pulled out of nowhere and scribbled into.

Once a small argument of who helped Ruka up the stairs was over, they were led to the bell, where a monk like figure sat, ringing it.

"Oi Oyaji, that better be an actual newspaper this time." Ruka told her drooling father off, "I'll be inside—"

"You have a tennis court here?!" Ruka was cut off by Bunta and Akaya's excitement.

"A-re? Are you Ru-chan's friends from school?" Nanjiro looked up to see the group of boys, "Aw, why didn't you bring home any cute girls?" he complained.

"Baka, you'll scare them away. You'd be too old for them anyway, and 'kaa-san will burn your magazines." Ruka laughed at Nanjiro's usual childish antics.

"Hn, since you're here, anyone up for a tennis match?" Nanjiro smirked, eyeing their tennis bags. 'They're one hundred years too young to be hanging out with my daughter.' He thought, his fathering genes kicked in.

"It would be an honour to play with the Samurai, Mr Echizen." Renji stated.

"Samurai? You mean Samurai Nanjiro?!" Bunta and Akaya once again yelled.

"Un! Oyaji gave up his tennis career to raise us actually." Ruka said, "Ah, that reminds me, where's Ryoma?"

"Still sleeping." Nanjiro shrugged, "go wake him up if you want, he can join."

"He sleeps enough as it is…" Ruka shook her head lightly, "but he did look pretty green last night, something about a bad stomach and bubbly drinks, I think." She brushed the idea off, and noticed the pale looks of the regulars behind her, especially Akaya. But Renji, seemed to smile in the slightest.

Nanjiro shrugged again and picked up his racket. It was old, but one of a kind.

"So who wants to go first?" Ruka turned to face her friends excitedly.

"You." Nanjiro pointed his racket at Genichiro, "I pick you first. What's your name?"

Genichiro stood there blinking for a few moments before answering.

"Sanada Genichiro, sir." He said, unzipping his tennis bag to take out his racket, before walking onto the court.

"Hn… You look old enough to be my brother. Which?" Nanjiro scoffed.

"Rough." The fourteen year-old ignored his comment.

"Your serve then, self-judge alright?"

Genichiro nodded, getting in position. He threw the ball up and hit it across the net.

"You like speed balls huh? Nice try." Nanjiro taunted, hitting back the serve with twice the speed.

The regulars stood in shock – even Renji. In fact, he'd dropped his pen and was muttering things about exceeding his data.

Genichiro served again, hitting the ball with a loud grunt. Nanjiro seemed to take pity on him and started rallying.

Wanting to earn the first point, Sanada pulled out his Invisible swing.

The ball flew past Nanjiro and he stood there, blinking.

"Hn, not bad, not bad."

They started another rally, and it wasn't long until Genichiro hit another invisible swing. This time, Nanjiro took a couple of steps back and returned the fast paced ball with ease, earning him a point.

"Demo, mada mada dane." Nanjiro added, "so what is it now? 30 – 15?"

Ruka sat there, her eyes wide in anticipation. Genichiro was good, no doubt, but what else did he have up his sleeve?

xxx

"Tezuka zone?" Jackal wondered, remembering the time their fukubuchou had versed the captain of Seigaku.

"No, it's the Samurai zone… it seems to be a more completed version, unlike Tezuka's." Renji said.

In only one rally, the great Samurai Nanjiro had defeated all of Genichiro's Fuu Rin Ka Zai.

Genichiro had used 'Ka' repetitively, trying to use force to break the Samurai zone, but to no avail, it sadly had not worked.

"Ka seems to be a strong, powerful shot that could force you back or break a similar zone, but since Oyaji learnt Samurai zone years ago, he's had opponents try breaking it. I guess you could say he used those opportunities to build a stronger zone and complete it." Ruka said thoughtfully, recalling a time she'd noticed a flaw in Nanjiro's zone once and had almost broken it before he realized and called her a 'cheeky brat'.

She was 7 then.

"Looks like I win kiddo." Nanjiro stood victorious on one side of the court, while Genichiro knelt on the other side, trying to regain his breath and not to mention, sweating buckets.

A hand holding a towel appeared before him and he looked up to see Ruka smiling at him.

(Although kneeling, Genichiro is now only a tad shorter than Ruka, so I can't really say 'smiling down'… ehehehe)

"That was REALLLYY cool. You have to teach me someday, Gen-chan!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air after he took the towel from her.

"Hn." Genichiro momentarily seemed angry with himself, then stood up and walked past her.

"Will he be ok…?" Ruka looked worriedly at his retreating form.

"He'll be fine, once he calms down that is." Masaharu said seriously, for once in his life, but ruined it by smirking afterward and patting her on the head.

"W-who did this?!" A voice shouted.

"O-Oyaji?" Ruka looked shocked for a second before rushing toward the sound of the voice.

The regulars stood there, listening to the quiet conversation, but not being able to hear anything. They could tell Ruka was scolding Nanjiro but wondered why.

"MASA-CHAN! I know you have scissors somewhere!" Ruka called out, causing everyone to look at their resident prankster, only for him to have disappeared.

"NIOU MASAHARU. TARUNDORU." A deep voice yelled from the other side of the house.

"My guess, Masaharu ran off after placing trip-wires around the property while we were focused on the match." Hiroshi, knowing Masaharu best, pushed up his glasses slyly.

"…And do you have any idea where he would be now?" Jackal dared to ask.

"OI! OYAJI! WHY'D YOU LET KARUPIN INTO MY ROOM COVERED IN_ MUD!?_" another voice yelled.

"Well… who knows?" Hiroshi stated bluntly.

A loud grumble filled the following silence and everyone present turned to look at the culprit.

"What? I'm hungry." Bunta held his stomach.

xxx

Ruka sat lifelessly at her desk on the next day. Not only had she fallen asleep late, but she'd woken up again at three a.m. after feeling a slight falling sensation. Only to be kept up by Nanjiro's snores for the rest of the night.

"Ru-chan?"

.

.

.

"Ru-chan? Anybody there?" an arm waved in front of her as she jumped out of her reverie and looked around.

"Ru, the bell for lunch has already gone."

"Oh… really? Okay, let's go!" Ruka smiled tiredly and picked up her bento and headed out the door, Bunta trailing behind her.

"Oi… you're really out of it aren't you?" Bunta pointed in the opposite direction, "The roof is that way, and you're heading towards the Sakura tree..."

"Oh that's right, I'm supposed to water the plants today." Ruka said. She'd happily taken Seiichi's job of tending to the plants while he was gone and always looked after them with care.

The two headed up to the roof, courtesy or Bunta helping her up the ramp.

"Ne, that reminds me," Ruka said, opening the rooftop door to reveal the rest of the regulars.

All of their attention turned to the two and Ruka continued, oblivious.

"Why isn't Sei-chan out of hospital yet?"

**Sorry again! I find this chapter a little OOC myself and I feel really bad D:  
If you have any TIPS on DESCRIBING A TENNIS MATCH PM me or REVIEW – it's much appreciated.  
Remember to VOTE :)**


End file.
